The Medical Officer & Boba Fett
by Jester3
Summary: What happens when a medical officer crosses paths with the most dangerous bounty hunter in the galaxy?
1. The Tempest

Chapter 1:  
The Tempest  
  
  
Dr. Barrett quickly raced around the small room, prepping the emergency care unit of her ship the Tempest. She threw the clean sheets onto the small bed, hurriedly making it. She flipped some of the machines on, and then quickly scrubbed her hands in the sink. She was the head medical officer on her vessel. A few moments earlier her ship had received two signals. One of which, a distress call, involved her directly. The other was a report of criminal activity in the sector of Jubilar known as Death. Apparently several shots had been fired and there were some casualties. The investigative team took a small patrol unit down to Jubilar to find out the specifics and make any arrests if necessary. The distress signal came from a small private vessel orbiting Jubilar, the Slave IV. She had never heard of the ship and had no idea what business it had on Jubilar but that was not important now. Apparently the commander of the Slave IV was injured and had requested information regarding medical attention. She did know how seriously the commander was injured, but she had been instructed to treat every distress call as an emergency.   
  
Her hands glided over the equipment with ease as she made adjustments to some of the settings. This type of thing had become automatic for her. She had spent the last four years on this vessel, as it's primary medical officer. The Crew of the Tempest worked for the New Republic, their job was to patrol the surrounding areas of Jubilar for any trouble: lost travelers, potential criminal activity, smugglers, etc., and her role in this...Medical care for anyone requiring emergency attention.   
  
She couldn't be certain but she had a feeling that the commander of the Slave IV was involved in whatever had just happened at Death, or it was one hell of a coincidence that he happened to be there. She heard something about a possible dispute with a smuggler, but at this point that was only a rumor. Her fellow crewmembers seemed uneasy about the situation, but she had no idea why. She wasn't sure what kind of condition the commander would be in. She had to be ready for anything.  
  
The small Slave IV easily docked on the West side of the Tempest and a retrieval team was in the process of transferring the wounded commander to the emergency care unit. Dr. Barrett's eyes instinctively scanned the room one last time... the machines, the bed, her instruments...everything was ready. Suddenly three of her team members burst into the room carrying a stretcher, followed by a few interns who worked as her assistants. They quickly transferred an armored figure from the stretcher to the bed. She approached tugging on her protective gloves and positioning the mask over her mouth and nose. The figure lying on the bed was covered by scuffed metallic gray armor. His face protected by a matching gray helmet. She leaned over the stranger looking into the dark "T" shaped visor. The head officer of the team reported, "He's wounded but stable, he appears to have taken a blaster shot to the chest, and he had difficulty walking due to a leg injury, possibly the patella." She glanced warily at the armored stranger, focusing on the faceless helmet. "Thank you." she stated, "You are dismissed". The retrieval team turned to leave, leaving her with her interns and the stranger. She hesitantly reached for the base of the helmet, her intention to remove it. Without warning the stranger's hand shot up and caught her wrist. A low gravely voice seemed to arise from nowhere, "leave it!" Taken aback she wrenched her hand from his firm grasp. Startled, she started working on the heavy chest plate, which was scorched and still very hot to the touch. Her shaky fingers worked at the clasps, which held on the chest plate, up by the shoulders. She hurriedly tore off his armor and flung it on a nearby chair. Steam was rising from the protective clothing covering his torso. She grabbed at the hot material, quickly pulling it away from his skin. She used her scissors to slice the shirt right down the middle. Her interns had succeeded in removing his armored shoulder pads. The exposed chest was red and blistered. "Ice packs...NOW!" she screamed at the closest intern. She commanded the other, "YOU!...Try to remove those knee protectors...carefully!" The stranger was desperately trying to sit up attempting to argue with her. He snarled, "I don't need a doctor, I just need some supplies... There must be a droid..." She cut him off mid-sentence despite his demanding tone, "Please...just lay down and cooperate, I can help if you let me, and we don't have any droids... I'm the only medical officer on board." She forcefully pushed his shoulders back down. She continued, "You are very lucky to be alive, you are badly scorched but I'd say that blast armor saved your life."  
  
The intern tossed her the two ice packs. She gently placed them over his scorched chest and stomach. Judging by his torso, she concluded that he was human. She heard him growl in pain and his clenched fist slammed down on his thigh. She actually felt sorry for him. She hated treating burns. She cleared her throat and said in a softer tone, "Ah... you have some second degree burns here, They are going to be painful for awhile but the damage is not that serious...Now lets have a look at your legs." She pushed the other intern aside who was unsuccessfully trying to remove his belt pack. She shook her said and said, "We don't need to remove that now, just give me those scissors." The patient was trying to sit up again and grabbed her arm. "Someone hold him down please." The interns wrestled him back down, and unsuccessfully tried to calm him. She started cutting his pants from the ankle up. She stopped when she reached his thigh and did the same for the other leg. She was surprised to see that he had a prosthesis attached to his lower right leg. Both knees were extremely inflamed. She removed the artificial limb and used both hands to access the swelling and feel for breaks. She checked both legs thoroughly from thigh to ankle. "I need two syringes of a class II anti-inflammatory." A few moments later the first syringe was slapped into her hand. The two interns were having a hell of a time holding him down. "This drug should reduce the swelling and pain in your legs, your knees should be good as new in a few hours." She explained. She removed the cap of the syringe and quickly injected it's contents into his right knee. She followed with the second syringe in the left leg. Judging by the way he continuously struggled, he was in pain and very agitated. "Someone can give him a class three pain killer...and sedate him while you're at it!"  
  
She half supervised the Intern administer the two injections, as she removed the ice packs and started bandaging his burns. He continued to squirm as she bandaged him, despite the fact that there were now three people holding him down. She knew that the antibiotic bandages must be painful, hopefully that painkiller would kick in soon. Gradually the thrashing stopped and the stranger appeared to be sleeping. Dr. Barrett sighed in relief and turned to her interns. "Good work guys...I can handle the rest, just bring me a medical profile on this character. "She ripped off her gloves and removed the mask as the three interns nodded and quietly left the room. She grabbed a nearby stool and dragged it to the side of the bed, watching the now sleeping stranger whose face was still hidden behind the helmet. She leaned close to the visor, inspecting the scuffed metal. "Who are you?" she whispered. Judging by his body, he had to be human. He was obviously very strong, his muscles were extremely well defined. The armor looked ancient, but very effective...Mandalorian maybe? She had never seen a Mandalorian, she was still young...The Clone wars before her time. "Was he a soldier? or even worse a bounty hunter?" A chill ran down her spine at the thought. She let her head drop in exhaustion. Emergencies often drained her...The sudden adrenaline rush of the situation left her exhausted. She handled it well, she thought.   
  
Suddenly a young man entered the room and approached, handing her the digital chart. "Thank you...you are dismissed for now." The man smiled and left in a hurry. She sat motionless on the stool reading the information. Fett...Boba Fett, commander of the Slave IV... Boba Fett...Why did that name sound familiar? human...sex: male...age unknown...free-lance bounty hunter... Oh, that was it. She stopped reading her eyes darting warily at the stranger who was still sleeping, another shiver rose up her spine and she felt goose bumps appearing on her skin. She nervously continued to read...high risk of rare forms of cancer due to prolonged exposure to Sarlacc digestive enzymes "Good God." She half whispered... damaged tissue in both legs, lower right prosthesis...abundant scar tissue...burn wounds... There wasn't much more, a list of vaccinations, obviously no one knew much about him.   
  
Suddenly there was a slight movement of the helmet the visor turning toward her. She wasn't sure but she felt like he was looking at her. She pretended to read. After what seemed like a whole minute he spoke. "Who are you?" The mirror-like dark visor was slightly inclined up at her. The voice was low, barely above a whisper, much softer than earlier. "I'm Dr. Barrett the medical officer of the Tempest. We received your distress signal. How are you feeling?" "better... I was not expecting a woman... doctor...I thought only droids..." She cut him off "We don't have droids, as you can see we do not have the most advanced technology. I'm the only medical officer on board." "I see." She continued "...So, do you want to tell me what happened or do you want to file your own report." He stared at her for a moment "I'll file my own report." She stared down for a moment in silence staring at only her lap. It was obvious that this Fett was not used to trusting others or counting on anyone for help. "Fine, I'll arrange for you to send a transmission in private when you are fully recovered." He said nothing but slowly nodded as she continued, "About this risk of cancer... I must advise you to seek immediate treatment..." He quickly interrupted "I know of the risk, and I intended to take care of it, however I had important business to attend to first, Once I recover... I will seek treatment."   
  
She nodded in understanding "I can arrange to have you transferred to an advanced medical facility that specializes in genetic repair and cancer treatment, I'm sure they could reverse the genetic damage and and give you a replacement clone for your lower leg." He slightly raised his head, as if he was searching her face. He voice was calm and quiet barely above a whisper with a hint of confusion, "Why are you trying to help me?" She was at a loss of words for a moment. It was a bit unnerving to have someone staring at her when she could not read their eyes. "That's my job...I'm a doctor. You are my patient, It's my duty to help you." He looked away and answered in a harsh tone, "Do you have any idea who I am?" She nodded looking at her lap, "Yes, now I do, You are the bounty hunter Boba Fett." He turned back to face her. He searched for fear in her eyes. He saw anxiety, nervousness perhaps, but not fear and that surprised him. He then seemed to glance around noticing that she was all alone in the room with him. He pushed himself up with his arms to a sitting position that was a bit more comfortable and replied, "You are not frightened." It was a statement more than a question. She leaned forward slightly looking directly into the visor. "You are my patient, what you do for a living is of no consequence, my sole responsibility is to see that you recover, and the last time I checked I hadn't done anything to warrant a bounty being placed on my head..." she smiled and added "Not one large enough to catch your attention anyway, so in that respect I don't think I have much reason to be concerned about who you are." He realized she was attempting to make a joke, but not many things amused him these days. She kept talking, "If you are interested in being transferred to the facility I'd be happy to refer you there tomorrow and you can be transferred there as soon as you feel strong enough." She had his full attention. "Yes, That would be very helpful, I will spare no expense...credits are not a problem, I wish to regain my full strength.." She tried not to smile, he sounded almost excited. "Very well then I'll take of it immediately." He leaned closer to her, "Thank you... you are very... kind" She was puzzled but politely responded, "You are welcome Boba Fett." She smiled at his civil tone "well, try to get some rest Boba Fett, I will check on you later." He bowed his head in approval as she dimmed the lights and walked out of the room.   
  
Once again Fett found himself alone. Fett attempted to sit all the way up, ignoring the sting of his chest wounds. His shirt hung open, sliced right down the middle, large white bandages were plastered over his chest and stomach. The macro binoculars inside the helmet automatically adjusted to the lack of light. His surroundings appeared as bright as day. Fett surveyed the room, typical of what one would expect of a makeshift medical facility. The sterile surroundings, the necessary equipment. Obviously it wasn't the most advanced facility, but Fett guessed it was sufficient.   
  
Fett suddenly remembered how he came to be in this situation. Solo. Fett was on Jubilar because he had the chance to Kill Solo. Things did not go according to Fett's plan. Fett attempted to kill Solo but in the chaos he had killed the wrong target. In a desperate attempt he chased Solo and took a blaster shot to the chest. Luckily Fett's armor resisted the shot, leaving him only with second-degree burns, where the armor touched him. At the time Fett ignored the injury and persisted in a fury in hot pursuit of Solo. The conflict resulted in a standoff between Fett and Solo. Neither fired. Fett was not ready to die in order to kill Han. They argued, Fett remembered every word they said to each other. For the death of him Fett could not understand Han's foolish behavior. What the hell did he have to smuggle for? Fett imagined that since the fall of the Empire Han had been granted all he needed and more, money-wise. Han had a wife, Leia, and he had his children. Why would he risk his success for smuggling something as pointless as Jandarra. Han was a fool, Fett knew this, but he had spared Han because they had one thing in common. The thrill of the chase. That was the reason why Fett was a bounty hunter. The money was only an extra incentive, it was the hunt that thrilled Fett and kept him going all these years. Perhaps Solo got a similar thrill from being the hunted, living on the edge where there is always a hint of danger. Sure there were plenty of reasons for him to have wasted Solo but in doing so he probably would have died as well.   
  
Fett shrugged and let out a ragged sigh, maybe he did the right thing. After all, Solo did have children; killing Solo he would have left his children fatherless, and Fett had no reason to punish them or Leia. Fett remembered Leia well. Her image was burned into his mind. He talked to her once on Tatooine. She was a brave woman; naive and misguided, but brave. She had succeeded in killing Jabba the Hutt, which deserved Fett's respect. Had she not done it Fett suspected that at some point in the future he would have. Fett also had seen a vulnerable side of Leia. The side that dealt with Han. He would never forget the look on her face at cloud city when Han was put into carbonite. She desperately confessed her love for Solo in front of everyone, even Vader. Fett remembered Han's response, which alone deemed Solo worthy of his wrath. "I know." Fett had never known anyone as cocky as Solo. Fett shook his head remembering how Han had failed Leia when she most needed him. And if it weren't for Leia Han would probably have died at the hands of Jabba. Fett laid back down on the bed deciding it was time for some sleep. It only angered him to think of Solo, and it depressed him to think of Leia, he wasn't sure why but it did. Perhaps it was the fact that Solo had things that he never would; a family, children, love. Those words were unfamiliar to Fett and he knew that they always would be. Fett couldn't have children even if he wanted them, he had been so severely genetically altered by the Sarlacc that chances of successful reproduction were extremely slim.   
Love...was not a word in his vocabulary. He had never experienced it and knew no one would ever feel it for him. The only thing in his life that had ever resembled it was the relationship he had with his father Jango. His father had not been what most people would consider a loving father but he did always provide for him and gave Boba something he considered more important than love; strength, pride, and determination to be the best. Fett closd his eyes and decided to sleep. He missed his father, but dwelling in it made him weak. Letting emotions take control was a dangerous weakness, especially for a bounty hunter. There was no room for it in his life for feelings such as sadness, regret or love, besides who could possibly love him? Fett knew that most people either feared him or hated him, those that didn't simply did not understand him. Fett had become accustomed to being alone. He really didn't have any friends, that was impossible when you choose not to trust anyone but yourself. He knew very few women and chose to live chaste. He believed sex was only appropriate between those who were married and would only lead to dangerous emotions. Being chaste allowed Fett to remain focused, and the desire for a woman came to him less and less over the years. Plus it also helped that Fett wasn't around women much, he really didn't know any women well. It angered Fett how other men flaunted their sexuality as if it were something to be proud of. He found their lack of self - control disturbing. Fett had begun to drift into sleep as his mind continued to wander. He slept restlessly for several hours.   
  
Fett awoke after what seemed like a long time to the sound of wheels. He stirred to see a tray with food being wheeled in for him. The medical officer...Dr. Barret was there. She noticed the helmet had turned to the side. Her voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I was just going to leave some breakfast here for you." Fett groggily propped himself up on one arm watching with interest. He was rather hungry. He nodded to her in appreciation. He surveyed the tray as she asked, "How are you feeling?" "better" he said in a somewhat raspy voice as he reached for the clear beverage. Dr. Barrett watched in anticipation as he raised his hand to the base of the helmet. To her dismay he pulled down a feeding straw and slowly started sipping the beverage. Not knowing what she should do she turned as if to leave but Fett stopped her. "Did you get a response from the Medical facility?" She turned back around slowly and sat on the nearby stool. "Ah... Yes, actually I did, we can get you there in a few days. I registered you as an incoming patient. Actually I have some good news, they informed me that they have had some recent advancements in their genetic technology and not only can they give you a replacement clone and remove any cancer threats, they can do extensive genetic and cellular repair, and most of the damage you have suffered is highly repairable. They have made tremendous progress in cellular rejuvenation, they can even reverse many effects of aging. These procedures are rather costly..." Fett waved his hand interrupting her, "doesn't matter, credit's aren't a problem." She nodded and smiled letting him finish, "I must thank you. You have made things a great deal easier for me...It is not often that people are so helpful." She nodded in understanding slightly blushing at his compliment.   
  
Fett noticed, noting that it enhanced her attractiveness. He didn't have a chance the night before to really look at her. Her hair had been pulled back and most of her face covered by the surgical mask. Now he could see that she had long light brown hair and wide gray eyes adorned with long dark lashes. Her features were soft, almost delicate, she possessed a natural beauty even without any make-up at all. Fett noticed that she looked very young, but she had to be somewhat older than she looked since she was a doctor, such an occupation required many years of training. Her face was virtually flawless, no scars or blemishes, no trace of wrinkles or age. Her lips were full and very feminine. Her features were delicate, innocent, nothing at all like the dancing girls that Fett was used to seeing in Jabba's palace. Her clothing was tasteful, not at all revealing, which was a refreshing change for Fett. Somehow she seemed cleaner than most women Fett had encountered.   
  
Fett turned his attention back to the tray in front of him. There were assorted dried fruits and nuts as well as something that resembled bread. He grabbed a handful of the fruit with his gloved fist and fed himself under the helmet. He expected that if he remained silent, the young woman would take a hint and leave, he was not one for conversation. Instead, she sat motionless on the stool watching with great interest. Fett continued to eat, for him silence was comfortable, he rarely used two words if one would do the trick. The young woman continued to watch as if in bewilderment. Finally she opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. Fett turned his head inquisitively. She awkwardly asked, "...So Ah from what my staff has been telling me you are the most well known bounty hunter, they say you are the best in the galaxy?" Fett bowed his head in agreement "yes, that is correct." His macro binoculars showed her tension and her apprehension. She collected herself and probed further, "I've heard about some of the people you've caught, you must be very brave to go after such dangerous forces?" Fett shrugged "Bravery has nothing to do with it, I deliver death to those I deem unjust" Chills rose up her spine, "... Must be a difficult thing to do...I don't think I could..." He cut her off, "The people I eliminate deserve far worse than death...Everybody dies."   
  
She nodded in understanding but he continued, "What did you really want to ask me?" She was startled and replied shakily, "Oh nothing really, I was just curious." "about bounty hunting?" "No, about you actually." "What about me?" He could tell she was really nervous now. It sometimes amused him how well he could intimidate people. She hesitated a moment then took a deep breath, "Well, for one thing why do you hide your face, I mean most people would identify you by your armor alone. Last night you wouldn't let me remove your helmet, and you're still wearing it... even now.." He leaned forward slightly, not surprised by her question. Over the years taking off his helmet had almost become an act of theater. He nodded his head slowly and spoke in a low tone, "This helmet enhances my senses, in a way it has become my face" he paused then leaned closer so the helmet was inches from her face. "why? do you want to see my face?" Her eyes were wide and she held her breath, slightly nodding her head as if mesmerized. He reached up his hands slowly, and grasped the base of the helmet. Since this woman wasn't a threat he figured he might as well show her. She was a doctor, after all. Not to mention, it may be worth it to see her squirm, it was obvious she was intimidated by his very presence. With a hand on each side he slowly raised the helmet, then placed it on the bed beside him. Her eyes, still wide with anticipation darted over his face noting each feature. Fett stared intently at her, waiting for her reaction. He expected her to be startled and turn away. She showed no immediate signs of fear.   
  
It was his eyes that first caught her attention, His gaze was fixed on her like stone. His eyes were dark pools that had a lifetime of death and danger recorded within them. His eyelashes were long for a man and his eyebrows were dark and menacing. He was in not really attractive, and his appearance was gruff and intimidating, "not someone to mess with" she thought. He had an angular jaw that terminated at a pointed chin. The muscle in his jaw twitched as his teeth clenched together. His mouth was small and he had thin inexpressive lips. His cheeks and chin were covered in a few days worth of stubble. He looked much older than her, but how old she could not tell. Several scars were etched deep into his face, giving him a rugged look. One jagged vertical scar tore down his left cheek. There was another scar resembling a burn on his forehead. A smaller scar diagonally crossed the bridge of his pointed nose. He certainly did have the face of a killer. His dark hair was short, flat, and matted from the helmet.   
  
Fett searched her eyes for disgust, but all he sensed was tension. He finally spoke in a low harsh tone, "had enough?" His face was still close to hers, and he startled her. She stood up and turned away from him. She distanced herself from him, turning away and crossed her arms protectively across her chest and defiantly asked, "What do you mean?" Fett knew she was pretending, trying to hide her disgust. She was repulsed by him, she had to be, she moved away at the sight of him. She was mocking him. How dare she use such a tone, after he had done as she wished. A sudden burst of anger sent him on his feet, approaching her. He came up close behind her and dipped his head low putting his mouth up to her ear from behind harshly whispering in a warning tone, "you wanted to see my face, well now you have... consider yourself lucky for not many do and live to tell about it... I have showed you because you asked, and you agreed to help me..."   
  
She was aware that she was trembling, but it frightened her that he was this close, and his tone was frightening, she could feel his breath on her ear and neck, and she could feel the warmth of him through her clothes. Suddenly she turned to face him, mustering all her courage. Her eyes rose to meet his in defiance, she saw a hint of surprise on his face as she turned, advancing on him. "I will help you...you can have my word on that, I only wanted to see your face because I like seeing my patient's faces when I address them. There is no need for you to be so defensive, all I want is for you to get well...you have nothing to fear from me!" she was amazed at how brave she suddenly seemed, her fear quickly dissipated. She continued, "I'm not a threat to you... all I wanted to do was help." He listened in awe, surprised by her brave move. He took a step back realizing that her body was practically touching his. He nodded in acceptance, "fine, you have made your point." She calmed at this, taking a softer tone. "good! The last thing I need is an angry bounty hunter after me." She flashed him a shaky smile. Which gave Fett the hint that she was joking. He nodded in agreement and returned to the bed to finish his breakfast. She said in a more serious professional tone, "well, I've got some things I should take care of, but let me know if you need anything" she pointed to the comlink by the sink and continued, "you may shower in the next room if you wish, and I will change your bandages when you are done. I don't want those burns of yours getting infected, just be sure to use cool water." He nodded "fine." A moment later she was gone, disappearing down the corridor. Fett cleaned his plate then headed for the next room.   
  
The shower room was large, empty and deathly quiet. One wall was lined with five showerheads. There were no dividers, no curtains, no privacy. There were a few drains on the floor to collect the water. Several gray lockers lined the opposite wall and there were a few dressing benches. There was a shelf of clean, folded towels and a disposal chute to the right. Fett guessed that the room hadn't been used in at least a few days. The floor was dry and none of the lockers were occupied. As far as he knew he was the only patient in the small medical unit, which was fine with him, he preferred privacy. He tended to be paranoid.  
  
He grabbed a towel for himself and placed it on the bench. He managed to find some clean hospital garments in a locker. Not quite his style but they would have to do until he could get to the Slave IV . His current clothes were ruined, ripped open and tattered. He stripped down to nothing and carefully peeled the bandages off his still red and blistered chest. It looked significantly better and it didn't sting as much. He approached the nearest showerhead and turned the water on, keeping the temperature somewhere between cold and tepid. As shocking as it was it felt surprisingly good. Fett hadn't showered in several days. He arched his head back letting the cool water run over his face and neck, down his chest. It stung yet it felt good at the same time. As he scrubbed himself with the disinfectant soap, he looked down at his body. It was still weird to see the artificial limb that had replaced his lower right leg, but soon that would change. Despite his age his body was still well toned. His joints ached yet his muscles were in prime condition.   
  
He turned and rinsed himself. He then turned his attention to his hair, which was quite matted. He scrubbed the clear gel into his hair until it lathered, then rinsed it well. His hair was short and dark, unlike Dr. Barret's. Fett recalled how her long light brown hair looked immaculately clean. He quickly pushed her image out of his mind, deciding that it would not be wise to think about her, it would be easy to indulge in such a temptation but it would not be moral and it had no long-term benefit. Fett was a very self-disciplined individual. He rarely acted on impulse, he often operated in a well thought out, calculated manner.   
  
Fett dried off and put on the clean garments. He searched a nearby cabinet and found a razor. He quickly shaved not even bothering to use water. He finished by rinsing his mouth with the sterilizing blue liquid. He gathered his tattered clothes and went back to his room. He flung his clothes on top of his armor and balanced the helmet on top. There was no point in putting it back on, the people here were harmless enough. He knew if he had to he could easily kill any one of them with his bare hands. Chances are he wouldn't come into contact with anyone except Dr. Barret and she had made it clear that she wasn't a threat. She was too scared of him to try anything, Even if she did he could easily kill her. But he was certain it wouldn't come to that.   
  
Fett lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He enjoyed feeling clean, and it wasn't very often that he was free of his armor. Suddenly the control panel buzzed and a muffled voice inquired, "Fett, this is Dr. Barret, are you ready for me to dress your wounds?" He sat up quickly and hit the button that opened the door. He said nothing as she entered, her eyes cast down to avoid looking at him. She motioned for him to sit on the bed as she got some bandages out of the cabinet. Fett sat down and nervously ran his hand through his wet hair. He could not explain the tension that he felt at her arrival. She started to open some packages and said, "Would you mind removing your shirt?" He sat with his back to her and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She glanced up as he removed his shirt. She noticed a red tattoo on his right shoulder blade. It was a symbol that she had seen before but she couldn't place where she had seen it. His back was muscular and well defined. She slowly approached. She reached out to touch the tattoo, but drew back her hand quickly. She didn't want to surprise him, remembering how unpredictable he was. Instead she walked around to the front of him, motioning for him to lie down. He complied. He seemed calmed and only slightly tensed at her touch then relaxed again. She bandaged his wounds without making eye contact. When she finished he stated, "I need to go to my ship and get some things." She finally looked him in the eye, "I'd like for you to stay here and rest, but I'd be more than happy to send someone to your ship to get whatever you need." She sensed his apprehension, "all right, you can go but you can't go alone, it's against policy." He could accept and since she was the one person on this vessel he trusted the most he said, "Fine, you can take me."   
  
She didn't realize it but Fett had a plan. She nodded, "Do you want to go now?" He responded, "Yes" as he jumped up and inspected his new bandages. He grabbed his armor from the chair and bundled it in his cape. He handed her his heavy helmet as he struggled with the bundle. Fett wasn't planning on returning from his ship. He figured that the investigative team from Jubilar must have been coming close to linking him with the deaths near the warehouse. He wanted to get off the Tempest and away from the officers before things got complex. He didn't need any obstacles right now, he wanted to get to the medical facility at Endor as quickly as possible.   
  
Fett walked slightly behind the young woman. She had the helmet tucked under her arm propped against her hip. He thought of an excuse to tell her about why he was bringing all his belongings to his ship. But as she glanced back to check if he was following he saw no opposition to their present course so he didn't bother. He noticed she seemed relaxed and he guessed she had no knowledge about what was about to ensue.   
  
There was no one in the corridor. Fett had guessed that this wing of the ship was rarely used. Fett felt relieved that there was no one around to see him in such a vulnerable state. He was wearing just the hospital scrubs, no shoes, and he felt naked without his armor. Dr. Barrett looked ridiculous carrying his helmet under her slender arm.  
  
Fett caught up to Dr. Barrett as she turned the corner and descended the ramp. They took a sharp left and then a right, which opened up, into the docking area. Fett breathed a sigh of relief as the Slave IV came into view. Soon he would be at the facility and recovering. It would take the Tempest at least a day to catch up with Fett's ship. He walked ahead of Dr. Barrett stopping at the entrance to the Slave IV. He searched through his bundle of clothes and retrieved his right wrist guard. He put it on his arm and entered a sequence into the built in keypad. The entrance ramp to the ship began to lower.   
  
Dr. Barrett watched with great curiosity. She surveyed the ship noting it's unique architectural structure. She had never seen anything quite like it before. Fett double checked the vacancy of the room and then led her into his ship, locking the door panel behind her. She followed him past the cargo hold down the narrow hallway to the cockpit. He placed the armor on the left pilot's chair. She handed him his helmet as she inspected her surroundings. She noticed the protective shields covered the glass that surrounded the cockpit. She could not see out, and no one could see in.   
  
He leaned into the adjacent hallway and touched a panel. It opened to reveal a supply of clean clothes. He took out what he needed and placed it on the chair with his armor. He took off his shirt and Dr. Barrett instinctively turned around. He changed quickly and put on his armor. The last thing he did was place his helmet back on into its rightful place. She heard the helmet clank against his chest plate and turned around. She was a little startled at his imposing stature and took a small step back. He could see her fear and knew it was justified.   
  
He asked in a low serious voice, "Does anyone know I'm entering the medical facility that you spoke of?" She quivered at the sound of his voice. It seemed somehow different, more dangerous, it was artificially amplified and inhuman. She was not certain of his intentions. She suppressed an overwhelming urge to run, and answered his question. "No, actually the Tempest was already on route to Endor, where the facility is. It stops there frequently for supplies and to rotate crewmembers. Since I am in charge of releasing patients, I didn't feel it was necessary to disclose information about you, besides anything you tell me is confidential." The lights from the overhead panel reflected off his visor and when she stared at him she was actually staring at her own refection.   
  
He started accessing the control panel, setting a course. She looked over his shoulder and watched in confusion. She nervously babbled, "We should get back. I have other patients to attend to." He cocked his head up and stared at the front panel for a few seconds then turned around to face her. She suddenly realized he wasn't going back to the medical unit. He saw the realization appear on her face. A quick scan of his armor told her that he was armed to the teeth. She panicked, she slowly took a couple steps back keeping her eyes locked on his metallic visor. Her left heel made contact with the sole step to get into the hallway. Fett's helmet lowered towards the step and she knew it was now or never. She turned and ran for down the hall towards the door. Fett pushed one button on his right wrist guard that would override and secure the lock to the only door.   
  
Dr. Barrett raced to the door and frantically pressed all the buttons on the control panel next to the exit. The whole panel seemed to be deactivated. She whipped around pressing her back to the locked door. She could see Fett calmly strolling down the hallway towards her. She could think of no escape. Fett took his time, he knew she wasn't going anywhere.   
  
When he finally reached her, she had given up on thinking of a way out. She was breathing heavily and backing up uselessly against the door. Fett raised both hands and firmly planted them on the door on either side of her head. She turned her head away, shrinking back from his overpowering presence. Once again panic took over and she instinctively kicked him in his right leg knowing that would be the most painful. He bent down and grabbed at his leg. The pain was almost unbearable. She took this moment to push past him and step toward the cockpit. Before she could take a second step he grabbed her left arm and whipped her around as he rose to his full height. He slammed her hard against the door, she began to scream and struggle. He forcefully clamped his hand over her mouth and pressed his body against hers in order to pin her to the wall. She stopped struggling, he could feel her chest rising rapidly against his. He put his helmet up against her face so his hand that covered her mouth was resting against his helmet. They were so close she could almost see through his visor to his eyes. She searched the visor for a hint of humanity. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Although Fett was furious and still in pain, he attempted to suppress his anger, she was only acting out of fear. His voice was harsh with an edge of rage, "Listen...We can do this the easy way, or the hard way...Your choice." He raised his other wrist pointing the poisoned darts on his wristlet at her face. Her eyes were wide, frantically darting to and fro like a frightened child. He continued, "Now... will you listen and cooperate Doctor?" She rapidly nodded her head and the tears that she tried desperately to hold back began to leak down her cheeks. Fett lowered the armored wristlet and slowly took his hand from her mouth. He kept her securely pinned to the locked door, he weighed much more than she did and he was much taller and stronger. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. She was trying to catch her breath and swallowing any coming tears. He could feel the rapid movement of her chest as she tried to slow her breathing. He gave her a moment to collect herself.   
  
Fett spoke to her calmly, "If you want to walk off this ship alive you must trust me and do exactly as I say..." she looked into the visor concentrating on every word. She was listening. He eased up off of her giving her some space but he held her by the shoulders. He continued "...I want you to tell your commander that you discharged me...If he interrogates you about me or my whereabouts you are to tell him nothing...Understand?" She nodded her head but she was obviously confused.   
  
Fett offered her an explanation, he didn't have to, but he felt he owed her at least that much. "...I need to get away from here, I've got to get to the medical facility before the investigative team returns to question me, I don't want any delays... I don't want to give the cancer a chance to spread...I know you of all people can understand the necessity in this." Fett saw the understanding in her eyes, she seemed more at ease, not as frightened. she spoke quietly and thoughtfully, "Yes...I can understand that, but you could have asked, I would have dismissed you. You are right about the investigative team though, they will be back soon...I know I probably shouldn't ask but, what did you do? Did you kill those people on Jubilar; the mayor and those men?" Fett hesitated, he didn't have to tell her anything, but what did it matter at this point. He would be gone in a matter of minutes. "Yes, I killed them...but not on purpose. Baker got in the way, she wasn't the target, I...I didn't mean to kill her." Fett swallowed hard trying to suppress the guilt. Dr. Barret interrupted him, "...I see, so it's ok to kill people as long as you are being paid to do it."   
  
Her sarcasm cut Fett deeply and it angered him. She was in no position to make accusations. Fett stared at the floor and harshly said, "I kill those who I feel deserve to die..." He paused, frustrated, "... It's not just the money...I kill for cause...for justice... Forget it...I wouldn't expect you to understand." Fett realized it was pointless to argue with her, she knew nothing of his motives. She stared down in silence, apparently she had hit a nerve. After a moment Fett softly added, "Despite what you think Doctor, I do have morals." She was surprised by his comment and even more surprised at his tone. He sounded hurt. Suddenly he appeared different to her, like a man who had been tormented, not like a dangerous bounty hunter. She looked up at him and whispered "All right, I swear I will do all that you ask... and I know you have morals Fett, if you didn't I wouldn't be alive now, so I'm returning the favor...despite what you think Fett, I want you to recover." Fett turned away from her, he was silent for a moment then he punched a button on his keypad that opened the door. He looked at the floor and gruffly said, "Go on and get out of here." She started down the ramp, but hesitated. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Farewell Boba Fett, perhaps one day we will meet again." Fett turned and stood at the entrance watching her go, "Perhaps..." said the armored bounty hunter. 


	2. The New Deal

Chapter 2:  
New Deal  
  
  
Six months had passed. The officers of the Tempest never captured Fett. He checked into GEMC (Genetic Enhancement Medical Center) at Endor, then disappeared upon his release. He spent only a few days at the center, which was only a small subunit of the giant medical facility. The officers of the Tempest abandoned the investigation upon their return at the request of their commander. There were more serious matters brewing in the area surrounding Jubilar. Apparently a large crime ring had surfaced. Large quantities of various drugs were being hijacked from supply ships in the area, and dozens of deaths had already occurred. The crew of the Tempest was reassigned to escort such supply ships to prevent further raids. Dr. Barret was dismissed to go on leave until the crime wave stopped, there was no need for her services. She picked up a few hours at the medical facility's emergency unit, but that was only temporary.  
  
She liked her work, but she suddenly found that she had a lot of free time on her hands, too much time. She was not used to having free time. She spent most of her time in her small residence, reading, writing, and conducting minor research. She did not have much of a social life. She started noticing that what she first thought was boredom was actually loneliness. She sometimes wondered how Fett was faring at his recovery. It was odd but somehow she envied him. She wished at times that she had the freedom and power he did, and he surely didn't have to accept boredom. She heard that he was never interrogated, which deep down she knew that it was her testimony that had made the difference. Her superior inquired about Fett, but she had convinced him that he hadn't started the trouble on Jubilar, that he was merely defending himself. Her story was feasible since many of the dead men were heavily armed and it was apparent that the mayor was engaging in criminal activity. She was found at an abandoned warehouse with a huge supply of Jandarra and an abundance of credit. Also, Fett was wounded so it was possible that he had acted out of self-defense. The commander had decided to drop the case since they now had bigger fish to fry.   
  
She had been on Endor for about six months now. She was told that the man in Mandalorian combat armor had left only a few days after he had arrived. Nobody knew of his whereabouts and nobody cared. She figured he was probably on the other side of the galaxy by now.   
  
One night she got a message from a head hunter that had placed her in her current place of employment. He said that he had a great job opportunity for her in a growing research company that was looking for a human medical officer. He told her that she was to meet him at the Blue Moon Tavern, which was a nightclub on Endor's smallest moon, where they could discuss the opporunity. She cringed at the sound of his voice, she didn't know him well but from what she saw she didn't like. She wasn't crazy about going to a strange bar, especially with him but the job description intrigued her. She knew it would be a horrific evening but she was willing to turn on the charm for one night if it would get her out of here.  
  
Later on the smallest moon: Fett entered the dark bar and stood in the entranceway, letting the rain run off his armor. He scanned the place, looking for the stocky dark haired Bothan. He saw him sitting at the far end of the bar in the shadows sipping a red beverage. Dyran was alone and Fett saw that he wasn't armed. Dyran spotted Fett coming towards him and raised his head in greeting. There were only two other characters at the bar and they quickly left in response to Fett's presence. Fett was used to it, he had come to expect it. He was, afterall the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. Dyran motioned for Fett to sit with him and offered to buy him a drink. Fett refused by putting up his hand and shaking his head. The helmet artificially amplified his voice in order to be heard above the booming music. "Let's not waste time, you said you had an offer I wouldn't be able to refuse?" The man nodded his head nervously and started to explain, "I'm sure you've heard of the raids that have been occurring on the medical supply ships?" Fett nodded his head in a "yes". The man continued, "Well, I know for a fact that the a Draconian crime syndicate is organizing the raids. They are taking the stolen supplies and selling them to a distributor in the Ciliris nebula. There have been many murders, assaults; and drug abuse runs rampant there." Fett nodded and waited for more detail. He used the opportunity to scan to the room.   
  
This bar was a real shit-hole, it was almost as bad as the cantina in Mos Eisely. It seemed to attract the scum of the Universe. Fett left his helmet set on 360-degree vision and he continually watched for any sign of trouble. Most of his attention was directed towards his surroundings. He recorded the conversation so he could stay alert. He could play it again later if he missed anything. He had no intention of giving the Bothan an immediate answer. Dyran began to speak again, "The Draconians have been a great threat and long time enemy of my people. We have wiped out most of them in previous wars but a few of the more vile ones escaped and now pirate the Universe and have started criminal organizations. They are only a few of them left, five I think, but they continue to allude us..." Fett had heard these stories many times and found them boring. If he didn't feel the need to intimidate this man he would have just asked for the amount and been on his way. But he always felt the need to be mysterious.   
  
He scanned the room again and almost turned his head when a slender woman in a black cloak and fitted red dress walked into the bar. She seemed quite out of place. The men near her noticed and started to shout out lewd comments. At this she nervously scanned the room, looking for someone. As she turned her head Fett saw her face and noticed it was Dr. Barrett. She looked very different out of uniform. The doctor realized she was out of place and way overdressed. A man at a booth in the back stood up proudly as she entered. He waved motioning for her to join him. Although Fett was staring straight ahead he could see everything that was going on. The talkative Bothan had no clue that Fett's attention was directed elsewhere. He continued to blabber on, while Fett zoomed in on what was taking place on the other side of the room.   
  
Dr. Barrett did not notice Fett sitting at the bar, she couldn't see him due to the poor lighting and the smoke. Fett adjusted the audio on the helmet so he could hear what Dr. Barrett was saying. Fett watched as she removed the cloak. He could not help noticing how revealing her dress was, it had been a while since Fett had seen an elegant woman that looked so beautiful. Even the Bothan paused to take a look at her. He noted that Fett continued to stare straight ahead while every male in the bar watched her sit, this made Dyran nervous. Fett ignored Dyran who continued to talk, as he watched the man at Dr. Barret's table order her a drink. Fett almost cringed at the sight of him. His hair was dark and slicked back, he had shifty light eyes. He was grotesquely fawning all over her. She referred to him as Vinny, they apparently knew each other. There was something wrong with him, Fett sensed it immediately...This man had bad intentions. Fett thought of a man he had once terminated for Jabba. Voors was his name, he was a devilishly charming and wealthy scoundrel who had made the mistake of dealing spice. He was no doubt a womanizer and Fett had dealt with him accordingly. The man Fett was watching now seemed worse. He was a dark and dangerous looking character and he could tell by his facial expressions and body language that he was attempting to deceive her.   
  
Fett overheard them discussing her career. He was describing a new job opportunity and was promising her that he could guarantee that she would get the position. In return for what?, Fett thought angrily. Dr. Barrett was being way too trusting and careless. She left her purse on the end of the table so anyone could swipe it. He heard her agree to let him bring her home later. Fett fumed and thought. What is she doing with that scum? They had apparently come to some agreement about her job, and she seemed really excited. She turned to watch the Arturian band that was playing an awful rendition of a Huttiesian song. Then it happened, Fett saw the man swiftly drop a pellet into her drink. Fett cursed under his breath in his native language. Why wasn't she paying attention?!? Fett had almost forgotten the Bothan that was still jabbering away. Fett's hand squeezed the handle of the Blas Tech E 33 rifle that he was holding. He wished he could have two seconds alone to waste this guy. He wasn't sure what the man had planned for her, but Fett would have bet his life that it wasn't good.   
  
Suddenly Fett heard the Bothan say, "...we would be willing to pay you a million credits for each of the Draconians...you can deliver them dead or alive...your choice. So what do you say Fett?" Fett returned his attention to Dyran.   
  
Fett had not been listening too much of Dyran's speech, he didn't worry because he recorded it. Fett answered, "You'll hear from me within twenty-four hours." Fett continued to stare at Dyran until he got the hint and went away thanking Fett for his time and consideration. Fett thought he would probably take the job. He was considering listening to the tape when he saw Vinny get up and escort Dr. Barrett to the door. Dr. Barrett was a little woozy, she leaned on him heavily to walk. He had her coat and handbag in his hand with her in the other. Fett was reluctant but followed them out without being too obvious.   
  
At this point Vinny was practically carrying Dr. Barrett. She was slumped over barely keeping her feet moving. Vinny realized that she was not going to make it to his vehicle and he was going to have to stop. He walked the extremely drowsy Dr. Barrette to a back alleyway. There her set her down on the wet concrete. She now seemed to be unconscious. Fett snuck into the alleyway keeping his back against the steel wall behind him and kept to the shadows. Without being noticed, he took up a position behind some large containers where he could not have been detected by human vision, because it was so dark. Vinny looked around frantically and started to dump the contents of her purse. He pocketed the few credits he found and cast the empty purse to the side. He glanced around warily again and pulled a crystal knife from his coat. Fett tensed at the sight of this, he knew he was going to have to intervene. He armed his left wristlet and attempted to target the back of Vinny's neck. Dr. Barrett stirred as Vinny leaned over her. She saw the knife and started to struggle attempting to scream. Vinny gagged her mouth with a cloth from his pocket and harshly whispered, "Shut up bitch or I'll cut out your vocal chords." Dr. Barrett's attempts to struggle were futile. She was too weak from the drug and in too vulnerable a position. Her eyes were wide in terror as Vinny trailed the knife down her body, making small slits in her dress. Vinny's eyes followed the knife down her body and a sinister grin spread across his face. "Oh I am going to enjoy this, Doctor." With that he started to unclasp his belt. That was all it took for Fett to act. With a clear shot Fett fired a dart, which hit Vinny in the back of the neck. Vinny's hand shot up to the sharp pain in his neck, "What the fuck..." Fett took the opportunity to race out from his hiding spot and lunge at Vinny. Vinny threw a punch, which Fett blocked easily. He caught Vinny by the neck lifting him. He slammed him against the concrete wall. Vinny's eyes were bulging as the poison from the dart caused him to start convulsing. Fett let the unconscious man crumple to the ground. Dr. Barrett attempted to raise her head to see what had happened but the drug was too strong and she passed out. She was soaked from the rain and she was lying in a puddle.   
  
Fett could hear people coming from the bar to see what the commotion was. He knew he had to get out of there. He picked up the young woman and threw her over his shoulder. He left her belongings since he didn't have time to pick them up. He ran down the alley in the pouring rain and headed for the hangar where he had left the Slave IV. Fett thanked providence that his legs were back to full strength. The woman who hung limply over his shoulder was light but he doubted that he would have been able to get away nearly as quickly with his old prosthesis. As he reached the ship he commanded the Slave IV to lower the ramp via voice command and scrambled aboard.   
  
He locked the door of the Slave IV and placed the still unconscious Dr. Barrett on the floor of the cargo room being careful to secure her with a safety harness. He quickly ran into the hallway and pushed open a panel giving the codes for take off. The ship was already in the air when he sat down in the cockpit. He accessed the control panel's nav computer and set a course for hyperspace.   
  
He didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to get away, far away, and fast. He then left the cockpit and went to look after Dr. Barrett whom had not stirred since he left her. He picked her up carefully with both arms and carried her into the holding cell in the back of the cargo hold. He hit a button with his elbow and a small but adequate bed slid out of the wall. He placed her on it and moved her head and arms so she would be more comfortable. He noticed that she was soaked, no doubt she was cold. The small moon's climate was rather harsh and she no longer had her coat. He found a canvas equipment cover in the cargo hold and covered her with it. He wasn't sure what she had been drugged with so he didn't know if any of the antidotes he possessed would counteract it. He didn't want to risk causing a bad reaction so he decided against giving her anything. Chances are it would just wear off in a few hours. Rest was probably the best thing for her. Fett left her in the holding cell and went back to the cockpit.   
  
He monitored the holding cell via an internal holocam that transmitted the image directly into his helmet. He replayed the recording of the Bothan's proposal. Since he offered the largest bounty he had heard in a while, he figured he would try to locate the Draconians. They were a worthy bounty to say the least. For a moment Fett thought of the pellet that Vinny had slipped into Dr. Barret's drink. No doubt he obtained that treasure from a similar operation as the Draconian drug ring. In fact it wouldn't surprise him at all if he got it from the very Draconians he was accepting as bounty. Fett checked his controls and set a course for a remote area of the galaxy where he could disappear temporarily until he could uncover information about the Draconian raids. Once he had a plan he could leave Dr. Barrett somewhere on the way to the Draconians next hit.   
  
Fett checked the video of the holding cell. She was still sleeping. He shook his head. He had acted too impulsively, now he was stuck with this woman on his ship, at least for several days. He watched her sleeping figure from inside his helmet. He knew that despite the complications the situation had caused he had done the right thing. Vinny had surely intended to rape her and most likely would have killed her too had he not intervened. The look on his face was one Fett had seen several times and was appalled him. The thought sickened Fett for a moment. She had done nothing to deserve it.   
  
Suddenly Dr. Barrett turned her head, stirring a little. She appeared to be shivering. Fett jumped up from the chair and hit the autopilot switch. He made his way back to the holding cell. Dr. Barrett turned her head towards him groggily. She was shaking violently and she looked terrified. He moved toward her slowly. She knotted her brow in confusion and weakly asked, "Who...who are you?...please don't...." Fett stopped where he was, his intention was not to frighten her. He tried to speak slowly and calmly, "I'm Boba Fett, don't you remember..." Her eyes widened as she finally recognized the Mandalorian armor, "Yes, I remember...but where am I? What happened? What do you want?" She sat up and looked around at her surroundings in puzzlement. Fett tried to speak softly but his basic always sounded flat and harsh, "You were leaving the bar on the smallest moon with a man and you... got into some...trouble so I..." Then it happened, the memory washed across her face and the tears came. Fett let his voice trail off as she started sobbing and tried to talk at the same time, "I...I should have known better, I should have known not to trust him..." Fett could barely make out her words as she wept bitterly, covering her face with her hands. He was at a loss for words. Sure he could intimidate people and negotiate, but not this, this was way out of his league. He hesitated a moment then blurted "You're OK, nothing happened, He won't be bothering you again." She nodded in understanding as she continued to cry. "he was going to kill me...he had a knife and he was about to..." she couldn't finish her sentence. She knew Vinny would have raped her, but the thought was too horrible to fathom. She was still shaking and her body was racked with sobs. Fett could think of nothing more to say. His anger at the stranger was still very real.   
  
Fett was not a man of much feeling, other than anger and hatred, but as he watched this woman suffering, he softened for a moment. Perhaps it was because she seemed young and innocent, maybe it was because she was beautiful, he wasn't sure. Overcome in an instant of compassion he lowered his head and reached out to touch her arm in a gesture of support. His actions surprised him, but nothing could have prepared him for what followed. At his touch she threw her arms around his shoulders and proceeded to bury her face in his chest. She needed to feel safe, and for the moment that he held her she never felt more protected. He was so taken aback he almost pulled away, but then she said, "thank you, you saved my life...If it weren't for you..." Her voice trailed off as she sniffed trying to control her tears of relief. Fett did not pull away, he hesitated and then patted her roughly on the back and muttered "you're safe now." He exhaled deeply as she clung to him. He had never held a woman like this, it was strange how fully aware he was of her closeness. Her body was warm, he was aware of her breathing, her touch. For some strange reason he felt the need to protect her even if it was only for the moment.   
  
Weakened by her outburst she lay back down. Fett looked down on her for a moment and felt his presence intruding. He then walked down the hallway past the cockpit so she could not see him. He opened a panel and took out some clothes. He paused a moment and checked his holocam to make sure she had collected herself enough for him to return. He brought the clothes back to her and said "take these...they're dry." Her dress was still soaked and torn in several places. She hesitated a moment then took them from his hand. She said "thanks" in a shaky voice. He turned and went back to the cockpit so she could change in private. As he slid into his chair he noticed that the holocam view of the holding cell was superimposed in the corner of his vision display. Just as he realized this, she crossed her arms and pulled the dress over her head. Now she was standing with nothing on but her delicate under attire. Fett couldn't help but stare at the image Not that it mattered, since she would never know he was watching; he had to admit that she was definitely worth looking at. She was a far cry from the scantily clad dancers he was used to. Her two-piece under attire was the color of Corellian wine and was made of satin. Even in this vulnerable state she remained beautifully pure. Fett was almost relieved when she tugged on the clothes he had given her. True he was a chaste man and he hadn't felt desire in a long long time, but this woman was proving a hard temptation to resist. He was disciplined enough to prevent his thoughts from going any further, thus the moment was gone, but not forgotten.  
  
  
As he anticipated, his clothes were much too large for her. The instant she let go of the pants they started to slide past her hips, and the sleeves of the dull gray shirt hung past her hands. Fett rummaged around in the cargo hold and found a support strap the she could use for a makeshift belt. He walked toward the cargo hold and stopped before he turned the corner completely. He extended his arm out beyond corner and offered her the strap. She looked at it blankly for a second, then took it. He started to leave as she wrapped it around her waist "Fett, wait" he paused, "I just want to tell you how grateful I am that you rescued me, I know this must be an inconvenience. If there is anything I can do for you I'd be more than willing to..." Fett cut her off again "There is nothing you can do." Fett looked at her hard for a moment. The color had returned to her face and she seemed stronger. He figured the drug must have been wearing off. He turned to exit the room and this time instead of staying in the holding cell she followed. Fett didn't seem to object. He took his seat in the cockpit and motioned for her to sit in the other chair. His fingers adeptly swept over the controls as he checked their present vector. Dr. Barret watched with interest as she looked for some hint of a destination. Fett used the nav computer to evaluate any planet systems in the remote area that surrounded the Ciliris nebula. The eerie green lights of the nav screen illuminated the dark visor. Dr. Barret strained to get a look at their destination. Fett, sensing her uneasiness, offered an explanation. "I've got some business to attend to in the Ciliris nebula. I'm looking for a fairly remote system nearby...somewhere quiet where I can obtain information...once I get the information I require I'll take you to a nearby spaceport where you can find passage to wherever you want to go...shouldn't take more than a few days."   
  
Dr. Barret slumped back in her seat, this was not good. It had suddenly occurred to her that despite Fett's valiant rescue, he still was in fact a bounty hunter, and more importantly, a killer. She contemplated the situation in its entirety. She was just nearly raped and killed. Her present job was no longer an option. Her possible job opportunity was no doubt now non-existent, if there had ever been one in the first place, and she was probably a suspect in Vinny's death, if he was dead. If he wasn't he'd probably concoct some story that would get her license revoked. Now she was stuck with a notorious unpredictable bounty hunter. In the grand scheme of things, however Fett was the least of her worries. After all, he did rescue her and if he had meant her any harm wouldn't he have already done so? She figured she was probably safe with him but she wasn't about to let her guard down. Her biggest concern now was "what next?" She thought to herself, I can't go back to Endor and I no longer have a job aboard the Tempest. She rested her forehead on her hands propping herself up on the control panel by her elbows. She closed her eyes and exhaled in a sigh of dread.   
  
Fett slowly turned his head to the side, momentarily studying her. Her disappointment was obvious. Fett knew that under the circumstances he had been more than generous. He could have left her on that moon to die, but that would have been immoral. He knew she probably didn't have any credits on her. Perhaps that was the source of her disappointment; she couldn't afford passage to her home planet. It only took him a moment to decide before he spoke in harsh basic, "Look...I know you do not have any credits...so I will pay a pilot to take you home once we get to a spaceport."  
  
Dr. Barret looked up at him without moving her head. She looked even younger than she had when he first met her. Her voice was tinged with sorrow and regret, "Thanks for the offer... but I have nowhere to go...I can't go back there." She paused and waited for his reaction. He kept his head turned in her direction. Since she couldn't read his expression she continued, "I'll have to start over...I'll find a place where we are headed and look for work." Fett silently nodded then replied in a serious tone, "Sometimes one must start over, Doctor, ...in order to survive."   
  
She sat back in her chair staring intently into the visor. "Sounds like you speak from experience..." She paused, giving him a chance to elaborate. He remained silent so she continued, "by the way you don't have to call me doctor, my name's Corrina." Her expression lightened with a hint of amusement. Fett almost smiled under the helmet, the name suited her. He sat back in his chair putting his hands behind his head, stretching slightly. He said casually, slightly mocking her, "Well Corrina welcome aboard the slave IV...It might interest you to know that you're the first passenger I've had that wasn't in chains." She smiled noting that for once his tone was almost pleasant. She slid her chair closer and leaned towards him., looking directly into the visor. As she leaned towards him her lips twisted into a coy half smile, "Well Fett, should I be honored to get such a privilege or should I be terrified?" Fett shrugged, trying not to look directly in her eyes. It was impossible not to notice how incredibly beautiful she was. Fett remained silent as he turned away from her, turning his attention back to the controls. He would not allow himself to become distracted by her.  
  
Corrina sensed his displeasure and withdrew back to her previous position, looking away. She was puzzled by his response. He had reacted similarly before when she had advanced on him aboard the Tempest. He appeared to be uncomfortable with any type of contact or any lengthy conversation. She recalled how awkward his embrace was earlier when he attempted to comfort her, how she had felt him tense at her touch. "wonder what his problem is?" she thought to herself "he seems so uptight...which would certainly explain his unpredictable temper." Harshness and anger always seemed to be a part of him. Curiosity gnawed at her as she wondered what could make a man so angry, so untrusting. She had preconceived notions that bounty hunters were scum, cruel cold-blooded killers with an unforgivable lust for credits. Fett didn't quite fit that description. True he was dangerous, and no doubt acquired many credits for his work, but he also appeared calculated, precise, even skillful. From what she had gathered from him he felt justified in hunting and punishing those he deemed immoral. It was obvious that he was not used to kindness and she found his bitterness and harshness rather unnerving. Despite all his faults, there was something about him that intrigued her. No doubt she could learn a lot from this character if she played her cards right.   
  
Fett turned his attention back to the nav computer, which had brought up a rather large list of coordinates. Many of the planets were unsuitable, too hot, too cold, or totally uninhabited. One planet in particular caught Fett's interest, Zundar, a small fairly warm planet, orbiting a red giant. The Nav computer reported that it was over 80% water, but vegetation and life was abundant on the Island chains. Fett recalled that the bounty hunters guild did have a repertoire of informants stationed there, and it was very possible that if he could locate one he may obtain valuable information about Draconian activity in the area. Fett set a course for Zundar, adjusting the slave IV's trajectory. It would take a few days of hyperspace before they reached the breakout point, which was a fairly short journey compared to many Fett had undertaken. He sent an encryption code transmission through the bounty hunter's guild requesting information about the Draconians upon his arrival on Zundar. Fett didn't always involve the bounty hunter's guild, only when it suited him. His last bounty was the Butcher of the Montellian Serat ; who had been worth five million credits alive, and Fett had involved the Guild since the bounty was so large. It wouldn't hurt to involve the guild again since this time there was a potential of a million credits per draconian captured dead or alive.   
  
Fett had thought about retiring after obtaining the five million-credit bounty, especially since hunting was not what it used to be before the Empire fell. He'd spent a quarter of his earnings on medical treatment. Fett thought it was worth it to eliminate the risk of cancer and to go through complete genetic rejuvenation, which included a replacement clone for his right leg. Fett hadn't felt this strong in decades. His life expectancy had gone up almost 75% and if he hadn't known better he'd swear he was in his prime. The genetic rejuvenation was so thorough that there was even a 30% chance that he could reproduce. That information had come as a surprise to him since before he was under the impression that he would never be able to have children. For the first time in his career Fett had reached a point of uncertainty. Several for that matter. He had the option to retire, which was somewhat appealing, but he wasn't sure how he would live, he'd been hunting so long he'd never known anything else. Fett was also uncertain about Han Solo. He had been hunting him for so long it would seem a terrible failure to not finish him off but at the same time he wasn't sure it was worth the effort. He had nearly killed Solo on Jubilar and in return he had nearly died as well. He came to the realization that Solo had things to live for, good moral things, children, love, and family. Fett decided he would make a fair attempt to find the Draconians since they were unjust and deserved punishment, not to mention the bounty was one of the highest he had ever encountered. He would worry about retirement and Han Solo, after he killed off the Draconians. This would no doubt prove to be one his most dangerous, greatest accomplishments.   
  
Fett's thoughts were interrupted as Corrina asked "So, where are we going?" Fett's visor remained focused on the controls. "Zundar." He replied. She nodded her head in approval. Not exactly the hub of civilization but there were far worse places. She had never been there but she heard that it had several small islands and that it was populated with simple humans, most made there living by exporting goods obtained from Zundar's waters. Rare plants and edible creatures were Zundar's main export. Zundar seemed harmless enough to her but Fett had heard rumors that it was a haven for criminals who wanted to disappear and he wouldn't doubt many inhabitants took advantage of the accessibility of illegal drugs that Ciliris was famed for. Fett searched Corrina's face, looking for her reaction. He didn't see any hint of fear or apprehension. It was possible that she had never heard such rumors, yet another sign of her innocent nature.   
  
Corrina noticed Fett's helmet was again turned in her direction. She was tired of trying to make conversation with him. Actually she was just plain tired, after all it had been a hell of a day, and she was willing to call it a night. She tried to stifle a yawn and rubbed her eyes. Fett noticed how tired she looked, and thought to himself that sleep didn't seem like a bad idea. Fett spoke abruptly startling her, "You are free to sleep if you wish...I never sleep in the bed in the holding cell, you are welcome to it." Corrina was taken aback by his sudden generosity. She replied, "well, I am pretty tired, but what about you?...don't you sleep?" Fett shrugged, "Yes, sometimes." Corrina looked confused "...But you don't sleep in a bed?" Fett shook his head, "I prefer my chair." Corrina smiled and said "well I can see why...that bed you have back there isn't exactly comfortable." Fett was quick to rebut her, "Look if you want the bed you are welcome to it, if not sleep in your chair...I do not care." She wasn't sure if the harshness in his voice was due to irritation or his accent." She needed reassurance of his intentions but still wanted to seem grateful. Finally she replied "alright I'll sleep in the holding cell and let you sleep in peace here...Thank you." She left him in the cockpit and curled up on the bed in the holding cell falling asleep almost instantly. Fett on the other hand, spent a few hours at the control finalizing his plans. Fett always felt most comfortable in his own chair in hyperspace. He pulled off his helmet carefully and put it on the empty chair as always. He said "lights off" as he reclined and fell into a long awaited sleep." 


	3. Cabin Fever

Chapter 3: Cabin Fever  
  
  
Corrina awoke the next morning after a deep and needed sleep. She got out of bed and quickly realized that she had not eaten for some time and was feeling an intense hunger. She walked quietly through the cargo hold to the hallway where she could see Fett still sleeping in the cockpit. She found it surprising to see that this was how Fett preferred to sleep. He was still in his armor, except for the helmet, and sat in his chair with his feet up on the control panel.   
  
She did not want to disturb him; so she started to look around for rations or whatever he ate. She was not sure what she would find. She checked some panels in the adjacent hallway. The first one she opened contained data tapes labeled by number codes. She closed it and went on. The next one she opened contained tools and spare parts. Nothing of interest and nothing edible. She was getting nowhere. She did not see anything that might be food in the cargo hold and the hunger was getting stronger. She decided her only choice was to check in the cockpit. She walked in as quietly as she could so she would not wake him.   
  
She looked around for anything that could conceal food. She walked closer to the chairs, when Fett's helmet caught her eye. She walked to the chair and inspected it. She looked at Fett and made sure he was still asleep. She slowly and carefully picked up the helmet and turned it over to look inside. She noticed a few straws, a specialized microphone near the mouthpiece, several tac displays and a small control device in the mouth area. She considered trying it on but quickly decided against it. She stuck her hand inside to see what the controller would do. She was not prepared for the extreme sensitivity of the controller, so when she accidentally nudged it, she armed the wrist lasers on Fett's armor.   
  
A subtle humming noise came from his wrist armor. The sudden activity woke Fett. He immediately jumped out of his chair and turned to see her holding his helmet with a look of complete terror on her face. He stared at her for a second and then snatched the helmet out of her hand and put it back on. She stood there aghast, holding her hands out and started backing away. She stumbled out a few words of apology, "I'm sorry, I got hungry and was just looking for some food." He growled, "In my helmet?" She knew she was in the wrong and knew he was pissed. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have..." Fett cut her off, "Your damned right you shouldn't have. Your lucky I didn't shoot first and ask questions later." At this she took a deep and regretful sigh and walked back to her bed in the holding cell and sat down.  
  
Fett knew he had scared her enough that she would not do it again. He sat back down in his chair to reflect and check his helmet. She had not done anything except activate his wrist lasers. He was relieved that no real damage was done. He also reprimanded himself for being so careless. Next time he would not leave his helmet so accessible. He went into a compartment that lay beyond him where he sat. It was lower than the other compartments so he could access it while he was in his chair. He took out some freeze-dried processed protein and a carbo-bar. He opened the cooling unit next to it and took out two bottles of water. He then took one of each and went back to Corrina who had not moved from the bed since she first sat down. She sat motionless hugging her knees with a look of regret on her face. Fett left the food on the bed next to her and silently walked back to eat in the cockpit.   
  
Fett angrily ripped open the packages of food and put his helmet on his lap. It was obvious that the girl was sorry but he was still furious. More at himself than at her. He should have been more guarded, not that she had meant him any harm but what if she fired a weapon injuring him or herself. He stuffed the bland food into his mouth not even noticing how hungry he was. He figured she'd probably sulk for a while before she tried to keep him company again. He tried to control his anger, taking it out on her wouldn't do any good. He had frightened her enough already.   
  
Meanwhile Corrina nibbled on the food Fett had given her. She found it rather unappealing and had somewhat lost her appetite. She was quite shaken by Fett's anger. She kept repeating to herself "...at least he didn't hurt you...and he had every right to be angry; you had no business touching his helmet." She hated herself for doing something so foolish. She was supposed to be gaining his trust and help not aggravating him. She stayed in her cell for a few hours before she could muster the courage to go back out and face him.   
  
Fett kept himself busy piloting the ship, making sure everything was going as expected when he heard Corrina approach the cockpit. She stopped in the doorway and knocked lightly on the side panel "Fett? OK if I come in?" Fett shrugged and said in a fairly harsh tone "Suit yourself." Corrina cautiously approached him. She stood behind his chair and hesitated a minute. When she finally spoke Fett stopped fidgeting with the controls. "Thank you for the food..." She paused, noting Fett's silence. She took a deep breath and continued, "Look Fett, I'm really sorry, I don't know what possessed me to do something so foolish..." She couldn't help hearing Fett's rude snicker, but she nervously continued, "I promise I won't touch anything else...and, to be perfectly honest with you I really don't want to spend the next couple days alone in that cell getting the silent treatment from you..." Fett turned his chair around at this and calmly replied "forget it."   
  
Corrina couldn't tell if he was still angry or if he was sincere, his accent made it impossible to tell. She thought for a moment as Fett silently waited for her to try and argue. Corrina swallowed hard trying to keep her calm. She was sick of tiptoeing around him. If only he were a little understanding. Frustrated, she leaned forward bracing herself with her hands on the arms of his chair, looking down at him, her stare burning through his visor. Her voice had a sudden burst of strength and bravery that only came when she had been pushed too far. "Fett, listen to me... I don't know what your problem is but I didn't mean any harm so do you think you could be a little more civil?!" She bravely poked his chest-plate to keep his attention and continued, "I know you took a big risk taking me with you and that I'm a huge inconvenience to you, but right now you are the only person I can trust, I don't have any friends, or family, or anyone! So, I refuse to sit back there while you try to intimidate me! All I want is to be able to talk to you without you making me feel like your worst enemy." Her voice was filled urgency and desperation at the same time.   
  
Fett was taken aback by her dramatic scene. He exhaled deeply as he thought. She was not his captive, and she was not deserving of punishment. She was just na•ve. He was puzzled by her need for his acceptance. "why does she care?" he pondered. Fett didn't think he was worthy of her trust or anyone's for that matter, how could he be? He didn't trust anyone. For a second he actually felt moved by her plea. Fett was at a loss for words and he was uncomfortable with her being so close.   
  
Fett stood up quickly. Corrina looked up at him pleadingly. He towered over her and for a moment she was frightened. She could not read his expression, all she saw was the blackened visor. "you're not an enemy, and I give you my word that you have nothing to fear from me, I'm sorry if my anger...frightened you" He said softly. He hesitated for a moment than added a little more gruffly, "...Just don't touch anything else and try to stay out of the way..."   
  
Corrina searched the visor wishing he would take off that blasted helmet. Still she nodded politely and said "thank you." He nodded back. Corrina looked him over finally getting a chance to take him in. He quite taller than she was, she guessed he had to be at least six feet. He was covered by his armor and padded clothing even his neck and hands were covered. She guessed the armor was probably the same that he had aboard the Tempest, still dull grayish green and scuffed. The red-rimmed blackened visor concealed his face. Blast armor covered his chest, abdomen, knees, shoulders, forearms, and groin. He wore a wide leather belt with several pouches concealing God knows what. Thick rope was also wound around his waist. She also noted what appeared to be the braided scalp of some poor beast. Wookie maybe? He was not wearing his jet-pack, it was far too heavy to wear all the time. Corrina noticed the long tattered cape that hung slightly on his right. My, he was powerful looking. She was glad that at the moment he was more of an ally than an enemy. As he lowered himself back in his chair she noticed how his muscles contracted in his chest and arms. His strength was no doubt just as deadly as the weapons he possessed.   
  
Corrina remained standing and proceeded to look down at herself. The large coverall outfit Fett had supplied her with did no credit to her figure. Her hands were dirty and her hair was a tangled mess. She smoothed her shirt with her hands then attempted to straighten her hair by running her fingers through it. Fett seemed to notice her sudden interest in her appearance even though he was facing the other direction. He said flatly, "There's a 'fresher between the cargo hold and the engine room you can use." She pretended to be less interested than she actually was. "Oh...Ok." Fett added "Use the water sparingly...there isn't a lot" Corrina nodded "thanks." With that she turned and plodded down the corridor towards the engine room.   
  
Fett leaned back in his chair, relaxing. He could use a shower himself. He had been wearing the same coveralls for several days. Perhaps he could wash them. Since didn't have another clean set on the ship. He had given Corrina his last set of clothes. He wasn't worried about Corrina poking around the engine room. He had dozens of motion sensors that would alert him soon as she set foot anywhere she shouldn't be.   
  
Corrina shut herself in the puny compartment. She barely had enough room to get her clothes off. She frowned as she removed her undergarments, since she wouldn't have any clean ones to put on. Oh well she'd have to go without them since she doubted Fett could give her such accommodations. The water stream was barely a mist and it was freezing. She got herself wet and turned it off. Lathered her hair and body with the disinfectant soap and turned it back on to rinse. It took all her effort not to squeal when the cold mist sprayed upon her. She wouldn't have been surprised if Fett had turned off the water heater just to get a rise out of her. Cold, wet, and naked she climbed out of the 'fresher. Great, just great. There was nothing to dry off with. All the puny compartment had was a sink and a toilet. She considered putting on the clothes without drying but she was soaked and it wasn't like she had something else to change into later. She fumed, and thought of going out there naked and finding something herself, but he'd probably enjoy that too much. Just then she noticed the control panel for the intercom. She pushed the green button and spoke, "Hey how 'bout something to dry off with...I really don't want to go out there like this..." She released the button and as if by magic blowers from the overhead blew warm air down on her. It took awhile but soon she was dry enough to dress. Repulsed by the thought of putting her undergarments back on she stuffed them in her pocket. Hopefully, Fett wouldn't notice.  
  
Meanwhile Fett had made sure to turn off the video to the holocam in the 'fresher. The sensors would alert him if she started poking around back there. He would rather avoid seeing her nude, since it would be a distraction, and only complicate matters. He ran a systems check, everything was going according to plan. Since there wasn't much to do, Fett opened a lower compartment and took out a small metallic case. He carefully opened it, inspecting about half a dozen small audio chips. He carefully removed one and inserted it into the proper jack. Soon the sweet combination of a harp and violin flooded the cockpit. Several winds joined in and a human female voice sang sweetly over the calming tune. Fett had acquired the music collection from the Butcher of the Montellian Serat. He had sold most of them to a woman who the butcher had specified for several hundred thousand credits but he decided to keep a few for himself.   
  
Corrina stepped out of the small compartment and was surprised to hear something that sounded like music, possibly classical music. As she approached the cockpit she heard the unmistakable voice of Lady Brittiana An Treves the famous late Composer, and unsurpassed Soprano. She was familiar with it, but she was under the impression that such music had been lost, suppressed by the Empire, never to be heard of again. She quietly entered the cockpit and sat in the chair next to Fett's. He had stopped fidgeting with the controls, and appeared to be relaxing. His feet were stretched out in front of him and he was leaning back. For a second the visor turned slightly in her direction. She smiled slightly, but kept quiet. She figured she had aggravated him enough for one day, and he wasn't big on conversation. Fett put his head back and stretched slightly. They sat in silence for hours in the dim light of the cockpit. For Fett it was a comfortable silence, for Corrina it was agonizing especially when she had so many questions.   
  
Corrina woke with a start, she must have dozed off. The lights were off in the cockpit. A few screens and lights on the control panel gave enough light to see by. She swallowed trying to ignore the dryness in her throat. Fett was still in his chair, his helmet turned toward her. Was he asleep? She couldn't tell. If he wasn't he had to be watching her. She shivered, she didn't like the fact that she couldn't see his face. It was an intimidating feeling. She cleared her throat and spoke softly, "Fett? You awake?" The flat voice was even more raspy than usual, "Yes." She suppressed the chill that wanted to run down her frame. She tried to think of a reason for calling him. "I never got to ask how the genetic restoration went. Did it help?" Fett lifted his head slightly puzzled by her sudden interest. "Yes, it worked. The risk of cancer is virtually non-existent now." Corrina yawned and rubbed her eyes, "...and your leg?" Fett turned the visor back to her "Better." Corrina smiled sleepily and replied "I'm glad, it helped." Fett remained silent finding it difficult to respond to her politeness. It wasn't often people seemed interested in how he was doing, it was more like people either feared him, hated him, or wanted to know how much his services would cost them. Corrina seemed genuinely interested, or at least appeared to be.  
  
Corrina's voice rose out of the darkness, "Fett, can I ask you a question?" Fett shrugged "Suit yourself." Corrina sat up and replied, "How did you get out?" Fett sounded confused, "Out...?" Corrina was quick to explain, "I know you were exposed to Sarlacc enzymes, it was on your chart, and your burn scars are characteristic of acid burns...How did you escape the Sarlacc?" Fett turned away from her, "Blew it up...and barely made it out alive." Corrina swallowed, knowing this must be a painful subject, perhaps she should drop it. Yet, she felt she owed it to him to be supportive, and he was obviously not used to kindness. She whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, I was just curious." Fett shook his head still turned away from her "Don't apologize...made me stronger if anything." Corrina stood up and took a step toward him, nervously leaning on the control panel. "It must have been awful, it would take a lot of courage..." Fett shook his head as if he disagreed. She nervously continued, "and it takes guts to do what you did back on that moon, I mean that guy would've killed me, but you saved my life..." Fett stood up and whirled to face her. His visor was dangerously close, inches from her face. Fett firmly grasped her by her shoulders as if to stop her words. His voice was nothing more than a raspy whisper, "You don't know what you are saying, I'm no hero." Corrina's eyes were wide, what was going on here, what was this? Corrina was silent not knowing what to make of this. He continued, "You have no idea what kind of a man I am. Yes, I tried to help you, but don't give me a medal just yet, I could've easily killed you before I knew you...if the price was right."   
  
Corrina shook her head, "No, You wouldn't. I don't believe it. You kill, but I believe you do it for Justice, or at least what you think is Justice." Fett released her and growled "What do you know about Justice?" He turned to walk away, but she grabbed his sleeve. "I know that you try to do what you think is right...I think at times you may have been misled and I don't believe in killing people, but I think deep down you have decent intentions."  
  
Fett stared at her hand, still clutching his sleeve. She let go, and turned away, "better to let this one go" she thought. Fett cleared his throat and spoke slowly, "You shouldn't seek the good in everyone Corrina, It's often leads to disappointment." Corrina shook her head angrily. Her tone was sharp and defiant, "Oh, I suppose I should expect everyone to be out to get me... and not trust anyone...is that right? Just like you. Right Fett?" Fett nodded, "If you want to avoid being taken advantage of." Corrina was tired of trying to defend herself. She flopped back down in her chair, "Well, You haven't." Fett paused, and looked up at her. He was silent for a moment. Corrina suddenly felt empowered, she did have a point. She continued, "If you've meant me any harm, you've had plenty of chances...therefore I don't think I really have to worry." Fett replied, "Well, you don't have a price on your head, do you?" She shrugged, "No, but I'm not talking about just killing me, you could have taken advantage of me in other ways that have nothing to do with money." Fett knew where she was heading. He quickly shook his head "you needn't worry about that." Corrina smiled "See, you're not all bad Fett." Fett interrupted, his voice rising slightly, "...Sex between those not married is immoral."   
  
Corrina was slightly taken aback by his statement. She could tell by his tone that he was dead serious. All Corrina could do was nod her head. Fett was silent, obviously expecting her to comment. Corrina hesitated, and finally stammered, "I...I guess I'd have to agree with you on that." Fett replied sarcastically, "Oh...really?" She was quick to nod in agreement, "Yes, although I have to admit I wouldn't have expected you to hold such a belief." Fett simply asked "why not?" in his usual harsh tone. Corrina was puzzled, "I don't know, it just surprises me." Fett shrugged, "Does chastity make one any less of a person?...I don't think so... it's a necessity to remain focused." Corrina's eyes widened, "Chaste? You?" She saw the tension in his frame, the anger growing. She was quick to cover herself, "I mean you are older than I am, you were never married...or even involved?" Fett shook his head. Corrina's disbelief grew, "...you mean never? There was never anyone?" Fett gruffly replied, "No." Corrina raised her eyebrows, "Wow, that's something admirable." Fett shrugged, "Not really, just devotion to my trade." Corrina replied, "What do you mean?" Fett explained, "It would be self-destructive for me to become distracted, in my line of work one must be cautious...focused." She shook her head, "Oh, I see...I guess that makes sense."   
  
Fett sat back in his seat and checked their vector, right on schedule. It wouldn't be long till breakout. Corrina sat down too and looked over the control panel. "Must get lonely," she said. Fett turned his head toward her and was silent for a moment, "No, I'm not used to company." Corrina smiled, "Yeah, I kinda noticed that about you." Fett said nothing. Corrina added, "Don't worry by the looks of it you'll be rid of me soon." Fett shrugged, "Don't take it personally...at least you will walk away from me free, that's a privilege most of my passengers don't get." Corrina smirked, "Gee, thanks."   
  
In a few hours they had reached the breakout point. Zundar, the bluish sphere lay ahead of them. Fett worked the controls with such ease, that even Corrina was impressed. She barely felt a thing when they came out of hyperspace, into orbit around Zundar. Corrina leaned back in her seat, enjoying the view, "So, now what?" Fett hands busily made adjustments, "We dock in a private port in the Kritcor Sector...It's quiet, but is adequately civilized." Corrina nodded, "Wonder if I could find work there." Fett replied, "It's possible..." 


	4. Zundar

Chapter 4: Zundar  
  
Soon Fett was leading Corrina off the private platform where he had left the Slave IV. Corrina noticed the air was fairly warm and abundantly moist. A thick mist hung in the air making it hard to see very far ahead. Corrina walked fast to keep up with Fett's brisk pace. She noted how he held his blaster ready. He certainly was careful. Corrina was somewhat uneasy. She wasn't sure Fett wanted her tagging along, but she had no idea where he was going. Fett walked in silence, never turning to see if she was still with him but somehow she sensed he knew.   
  
Eventually they came to a crowded street. There were vendors lining both sides of the street peddling their merchandise. It was a simple enough place. Fairly dirty, but not completely repulsive. She noticed several jetties running out into the water. Many people were bringing in their catches in metallic crates. She noticed a few cantinas, but none she would really like to venture in. When Fett came to a small alleyway on the right he stopped. Looked about and motioned for her to follow him. She followed close behind him down the empty alley. At the end she noticed a steel door. Fett hit the control panel, punched in a code and the door opened. It was dark inside, Corrina hesitated a moment, until Fett yanked her inside.   
  
They walked several feet, until they reached an encaged desk. The rough looking bald man inside nodded to Fett. Fett nodded in return, then spoke in harsh basic, "I need to contact Drake, know where he is?" The man shrugged, "Sure, Fett." He slipped a card to Fett. Fett nodded as he looked at the script. The Man smiled revealing his lack of teeth, "Anything else I can do for you Fett...Need a room?" Corrina peeked out from behind Fett, the man finally caught sight of her. The man cackled, it was a grotesque sound, "Ha, by the looks of this little minx, I'd say ya do!" Fett lowered his rifle. That was enough to silence the man. He choked, putting up his hands, "hey, just kidding..." Fett's voice cut through the darkness, "Two rooms." The man nervously wrung his hands, "But, all I have is one suite...it has two bunks...it's all I have." Fett stood silent, staring at him. He continued, "That's the best you'll do near the shore during the peak season, everything's booked." Fett tossed some credits at the man, "Very Well." The man slipped Fett the keycard, "...third level."   
  
Corrina followed Fett closely. Once inside the elevator she spoke, "This isn't necessary...I can find somewhere else to stay..." Fett put up his hand, "You heard him...and you don't have any credits 'fraid you're stuck with me for now." Corrina crossed her arms, "Well I don't want to be a burden I've caused you enough trouble." Fett shrugged, "You can repay me later." The door slid open and they headed down the hall. There were a few different rooms on each side. Fett found the door and unlocked it with the keycard. He let Corrina in and closed the door behind them. He put his rifle down on the closest bed and started to disengage the jetpack. Corrina sat down on her bed and sighed. The room wasn't exactly classy, nor was it the worst she had seen. Probably standard for Zundar. Fett placed the Jetpack in the corner. He stood up for a minute, then peered into the other room. Corrina flopped back on the bed, lying across it. Fett walked to the edge of his bed and started to unfasten his belt. Corrina pretended not to notice, and tried to ignore the alarm in her head.   
  
Fett tossed the belt onto the bed. It had been several days since he'd used the 'fresher. He walked into the other room and started the water so it would have a chance to heat up. That's one thing Zundar would never run out of...water. Corrina was relieved when she heard him turn the water on. He returned and started to struggle with his armor. After several minutes of struggling with the clasps on his shoulders, he started to get irritated. Corrina saw his frustration and got up. She tried to see what the problem was but she was too short. Fett tried to turn away, "I don't need your..." Corrina interrupted him, "Well if I don't help you we'll be here all day." She stood on the bed so she could see. She quickly pried the clasps open and helped pull off the chest plate. She quickly unfastened the shoulder guards while Fett took off his knee armor. He removed the blast armor covering his groin while she removed his cape. The last thing to go was the helmet. He wasn't facing her when he took it off. Without turning he said in a raspy human voice, "I'll be in the 'fresher."   
  
Without the armor he looked...human. Of course he was still wearing the dingy gray coveralls, and he had his back to her. He went into the fresher and shut the door behind him. Corrina picked up his cape from the floor. It was dirty and torn in several places. She folded it neatly and tossed it on his bed. Alone with her thoughts she relaxed. Try as she might she couldn't keep her thoughts off Fett. "he's a mysterious one alright." She thought. She knew he was a dangerous man but she felt pretty confident that he was on her side. Despite the fact that he was a bounty hunter, she was beginning to tolerate him. "He's not so bad..." she thought. She flopped on the bed lying on her side. It was strange but although she should be afraid of such a man, she had felt nothing but safe with him since they arrived. Maybe it was because he was so different than what she was used to, but there was something oddly intriguing about him. Before long Corrina dozed off on the bed.   
  
Fett made use of the garment washer before he got in the 'fresher. It would be nice to have clean clothes to put on. When he got out his clothes were clean and dry. He used the blower just long enough to dry off his body, he didn't care if his hair remained wet. As he dressed he caught sight of his refection in the large mirror. He could still see remnants of scars on his chest, back, arms, and legs, however the severity was lessened a great deal. His body was lean and toned, he was thankful to have his strength back. He looked at his face for a moment, an unfamiliar rough looking man stared back. He still hadn't gotten used to seeing his face without the helmet. He turned away, zipping up the coverall, and walked out of the room. He entered the bedroom without making any noise.   
  
He approached Corrina noticing she was sleeping peacefully. She was curled up into a tiny ball. As Fett looked down at her it occurred to him that he had never seen anything so beautiful. For a moment he almost smiled, he once again felt the urge to protect her. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the ridiculous thought, in a few days he would be leaving and she would make a new life for herself.   
  
Corrina yawned and opened her eyes. She saw Fett watching her and smiled sleepily. Fett cursed himself in his head and looked away. Corrina sat up, "Nice to see your face again Fett, It's not as scary as that helmet." Fett ignored her comment, "You hungry?" Corrina thought a minute, "Hmm...sure." Fett put his belt back on and replied, "We'll go get some food then I have to take care of some business...you can come back here or go out and look for work." Corrina stretched, "Yeah, I've got to find a job, so I can stop wearing these." She plucked at the oversized coverall. Corrina washed up while Fett donned his armor. In a matter of minutes they were out the door.   
  
It was starting to grow dark outside. The vendors were closing up their carts and the bars and cantinas were opening up. Corrina kept up with Fett, walking beside him. Although Fett was silent for the most part, Corrina kept up the small talk. Corrina remained at ease despite his gruff attitude. After what seemed like an eternity of walking Fett lead her into a small tavern. The host seemed to recognize Fett. He looked terrified. He immediately sat them at a private table in the back. Corrina noticed that the place was poorly lit and not very busy. "...probably why he chose it." She thought. Fett ordered a nonalcoholic drink for himself then turned to Corrina, "What do you drink?" Corrina thought a moment and replied, "...the same, thank you." Fett nodded in approval as the server walked away. Corrina picked up the menu. Practically everything listed was a major export of Zundar, meaning it came from the water. Corrina didn't mind since she knew it had to be fresh. Actually anything not freeze-dried sounded great.   
  
She noticed Fett wasn't looking at the menu but at her. She smiled, "Been here before?" Fett shrugged "No, why?" She looked thoughtful, "Well, that guy seemed to know you." Fett leaned closer, "No doubt he's heard of me." Corrina stifled a grin, "Yeah, I'll bet...you obviously have quite a reputation." Fett leaned back, "Well maybe not for much longer." Corrina was dumbfounded, "What?" Fett crossed his arms, "Bounty hunting isn't what it used to be..." Corrina's eyes were wide, "You mean you're retiring?" Fett nodded, "Perhaps, once I finish this last job, I'll have more than enough to live comfortably." Corrina looked confused, "I thought you were committed...devotion to duty, remember?" Her thoughts were interrupted as the server placed her drink in front of her. He was waiting to take her order. Corrina handed him the menu and replied, "house special." He looked at Fett who replied, "Two."   
  
The server took his menu and disappeared in the back. Fett sounded tired, "I've done my fair share, just doesn't seem to be worth it anymore." Fett lowered his straw into the glass and sipped the cold drink. Corrina took a large gulp and made a face, "Ughh, how can you drink this? It's so bitter!" Fett shrugged. Corrina bit her lip then asked, "So, what will you do after you retire...settle down?" Fett sat up, "What does that mean anyway?" Corrina tilted her head, "Marry I guess, and raise a family...live a normal life." Fett almost sounded amused, "Marry? Raise a family?...Gentle lady Barrett, you have an odd sense of humor." She looked annoyed, "I'm serious, there's no reason you couldn't...if you wanted to...Anyway it was just a thought."   
  
Fett slowly nodded, "What about you...?" Corrina hesitated, amusement turning to dread. Fett continued, "You married? Have a family?" Corrina stared at the table shaking her head, "No." Fett was merciless, "Will you?" Again she shook her head. He knew she was hiding something, "Why not?" Corrina's cold blue eyes shot up at him. "I almost was, but...He...changed his mind." Fett listened intently as she continued. "He joined the Empire...became a storm trooper...stupid fool...I never saw him again." For the first time Fett saw real strength in her eyes. "I begged him not to, but his priorities were different than mine. I guess he didn't love me enough to turn his back on the Empire." Fett swallowed "why was she telling him this?" She continued, "...So I moved on, became a medical officer for the New Republic, figured I'd try to help other people since I couldn't help him." Fett said the only thing he could, "I'm sorry..." Corrina looked up at him, "Don't be, you've already done enough for me."  
  
It wasn't long before the server brought them their dinner. Corrina was rather hungry and didn't try very hard to keep the conversation going. When she was through she asked Fett, "Any idea where I could find a medical facility around here?" Fett swallowed the last of his meal, "No, it may be wise to check a directory, I need to make a transmission, so you can check it then." Fett waited for her to finish her drink. It wasn't easy but she forced the sour liquid down. Fett tossed some credits on the table and said, "Let's go." Corrina quickly got up and followed him out of the tavern. Fett found a transmitter down the street. It was enough out of the way so that he could speak in private with his contact. He let Corrina access the directory first. She accessed the database and got a printout of a few facilities. It only took a few minutes before she stepped aside, allowing Fett to use the terminal. Fett waited for her to get out of earshot before he spoke.  
  
Corrina stood off to the side. She had a feeling Fett didn't want her interfering in his business. She glanced around, "Hmm, no one in sight" she thought. Fett seemed to be getting his information rather quickly. It was only a matter of minutes before he ended the transmission. He strode up to her and said in a rather serious tone, "I have some business to conduct...go back to the room." Corrina nodded, "I'd be happy to help you out if I can..." Fett didn't let her finish, "You'll only get in the way." Fett noticed her defeated expression and took a more civil tone. "Stay out of trouble," Corrina smiled, "Trouble? Me?" Fett nodded and walked away. Corrina hesitated a second then called after him. "Fett? Will you be coming back? I mean will I see you again." Fett glanced back over his shoulder and replied. "Perhaps..." As he walked away he said under his breath, "Yes, Miss Barrett I have a feeling we'll run into each other again." Fett tried not to dwell on it. He could not afford to become distracted, not now. Although he'd never admit it, deep down he knew he would miss her company in some way. She was, after all, a good-hearted person who treated him with a kindness that he thought had long been extinct.   
  
Corrina watched Fett disappear into the darkness, secretly hoping she would see him again. True he was dangerous, harsh, and extremely stubborn but the short time she was with him she felt protected. She was now faced with the realization that she was indeed alone. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked in the opposite direction. It was a warm night and the twin moons in the sky were quite beautiful. 


	5. The Comet Trail

Chapter 5: The Comet Trail   
  
That night Corrina returned to her room, she had never felt so alone in all her life. She made a few transmissions to some medical facilities. She was told it would be a few days for her to be granted an interview. She had expected this, After all, no doubt they would want to process her files first. She used the 'fresher before bed, knowing she'd have to find temporary work in the morning. Perhaps she would be hired at a Cantina or a Vendor would hire her. She was willing to do anything, knowing that there's nothing scarier than having no money on an alien planet. As she slid into bed a small part of her hoped that Fett would be there in the morning.   
  
Morning came and Corrina found herself alone. She knew her hope was ridiculous, but she had a feeling she would run into the bounty hunter again. She quickly freshened up and left the room early in search of job prospects.   
  
Fett had left her enough credits to get her though a day or two. She decided to find a small Cantina where she could get some breakfast and inquire about work. She found a small fairly clean place about a klick away on a side road. The food was decent, but unfortunately they weren't hiring any help.   
  
Corrina ate her meal alone at a booth. The only contact she had besides the server was a scrawny Rodian who was staring at her from the next table. No doubt he had been evesdropping on her conversation with the server. She flinched thinking how much she hated nosy aliens. She quickly finished meal and left in a hurry.   
  
She was a few blocks from the Cantina when she noticed that the Rodian was following at a distance. She did not like this one bit. "probably just a coincidence..." she thought trying to make herself feel better, but she had quickly learned from Fett that it often payed to be suspicious.   
  
As she came upon the market place she was able to lose the Rodian in the crowd. One of the first vendors she spotted specialized in concealed weapons. She figured what better time to purchase a weapon to protect herself. Not being choosy, she found a small vibroblade that could be strapped around a thigh or ankle, and was small enough to be hidden anywhere. Luckily it was a very inexpensive piece and the old man who was selling the assortment of knives gave her a good price. She stuffed the weapon in her pocket and hurried around the corner.  
  
To her surprise she ran right into the Rodian, almost knocking him over. She was about to flee when he cried, "Wait...Me no enemy...Can offer job."   
  
Against her better judgment she turned to hear him out, but kept her hand on the knife in her pocket. He clumsily got to his feet and dusted himself off, "You looking for temporary job right?" She narrowed her eyes, "Maybe."   
  
He motioned for her to follow him, "Me know good one...can make lot of money. You perfect, tall and strong...pretty girl like you can make lots...one day!" She grabbed him by the back of his tunic, "Whoa...I don't know what you are insinuating but I'm not about to prostitute myself...so you can forget it."   
  
He turned towards her shaking his head, "No, you not understand...No prostitution...just dance...clothes on...s'ok...tizza safe place...many guards to protect all dancers." She shook her head, "I don't think so..."   
  
He continued, "Really not bad place...just bar that specializes in music...an good dancing...males dance too...any one who is able to dance and is eye pleasing or skilled can do 'dis job...lotta money in it. Just Come I show you den you decide for yourself."   
  
She thought for a minute, "She really didn't trust this character, but she really didn't have any better options." Perhaps if the place really was safe she could dance for just a couple days if the money was good. She did know how to dance. She took lessons when she was younger and used to go clubs all the time when she was at the Medical academy...and she had gotten quite good. Of course it had been a while...but it couldn't hurt to check it out. She was rather desperate.  
  
As soon as she went though the hatch into the bar, flashing lights in every color danced around her and computer generated music pounded in her ears and made her chest vibrate. The place was pretty big with multiple levels. The visual and audio effects were outstanding. Lights in every color bounced to the music and holograms of planets and moons were projected into the air above the dance floor and were also moving to the music. Most impressive though were the dancers on hovering platforms and in floating cages.   
  
There was a large bar on the ground level that was serving all sorts of exotic drinks, and on either end were long catwalks that several dancers were parading on. The costumes that the dancers were wearing were quite extravagant, most of which were made out of a shiny metallic material that reflected an array of colors. Corrina noticed that some dancers were wearing less than others. The Rodian explained that it was a matter of personal preference. He said that there was a large wardrobe from which the dancers could wear whatever they wished. Corrina couldn't help but notice how full of credits the dancers tip pouches were...especially those that were dancing with and giving attention to the patrons.   
  
Later the Rodian who introduced himself as Sneed introduced her to a floor manager, a pleasant humanoid woman named Trassanna. Trassanna gave the Rodian a few credits for bringing her in and once he had his hands on the money he was off. She explained that the dancers were just that, and were never allowed to be taken advantage of. The club guards always interceded at the first sign of trouble.   
  
Trassanna explained that the club was more of a meeting place for business partners who enjoyed good music as well as a hangout for the young who were full of energy. Corrina could see by the clientele that Trassanna was right. So after speaking with a few of the dancers who were quite personable she decided to give the place a try...she would come back to dance that evening. She wasn't proud of the fact that she would be dancing for money but it would only be fore a few days until she could secure a job at a medical facility.  
  
Late that same evening Fett met his contact Drake who quickly gave Fett what little information he was able to come across. He told Fett that he had heard that the Draconians were sending a representative to meet with a shipment manager from one of Zundar's larger pharmaceutical companies, whom they had been bribing...quite handsomely. Drake was an expert in decoding encrypted transmissions and had some experience tracking anonymous credit accounts.   
  
He had come upon the information quite by accident just by monitoring local transmissions and investigating suspicious credit account activity. Fett had met with him in a deserted ally and Drake was too smart to try anything. Fett didn't trust him, by any means, but it was obvious that Drake was too intimidated by the bounty hunter to try and double cross him, Besides Fett knew that Drake had come to depend on his handouts and Drake also knew that Fett always delivered, He never lost at obtaining the merchandise.   
  
Fett absorbed all that the man had told him and nodded in appreciation before asking, "Precisely where and when is this meeting to take place?" Drake checked the readout, "The Comet Trail about 10 Klicks south west of here tomorrow night at 0900 hours." Fett transferred the agreed amount of credits into Drake's account and went back to his ship to wait.  
  
Corrina breathed in the cool sea air as she walked along the shore on her way home from the Comet Trail club. She was wide-awake and invigorated from dancing and she had over 500 credits in her pocket for only a few hours worth of work. Trassanna wasn't kidding when she told Corrina that many of the patrons of the Comet Trail Club were big tippers.   
  
Corrina knew she would quickly find a "real" job so she figured she'd make the most of this dancing thing while it lasted. Another new dancer, Crystiane, had made over 700 credits for dancing the same amount of time as Corrina. Corrina knew that she was just as good of a dancer, the only difference she could think of was that Crystal wore a skimpier outfit and was more confident about approaching the customers.   
  
For her first night Corrina had chosen to wear a silver short dress with matching silver boots and the make up artist had done a brilliant job on her face using silver paint around her eyes. Maybe tomorrow she would wear something a little more adventurous. "Might as well, I've got a decent enough body, and besides I didn't go through the academy's physical training for nothing..." Corrina thought to herself as she made it back to the hotel room.   
  
She figured once she landed a professional position she could find herself suitable living quarters of her own. She noticed the twin moons hanging on the horizon. She felt a surge of hope that things may work out ok for her, but as comforting as it was she couldn't shake the twinge of sadness that came from the realization that she was still all alone.   
  
The following evening the Comet trail was more crowded than the night before. Corrina eagerly scanned the crowd from behind the wardrobe. There was certainly an opportunity to make a lot of money tonight... "Ought to make the most of it" she thought to herself, knowing that there wouldn't be too many more chances. She had contacted a nearby medical facility earlier that day and they had promising employment opportunities for someone of her experience. They had seemed quite interested and assured her that she would be getting an offer quite soon. She had sent documents of her credentials to other facilities that would no doubt be interested as well.   
  
It was a popular night for the Comet trail. The other employees told Corrina that they seldom had nights this good, so she should make the most of it. Corrina kept this in mind as she rummaged through the costumes on the racks. There were an endless variety of metallic colors that caught and reflected the light in all sorts of amazing patterns.   
  
Tonight she wasn't going to blend in, she would stand out and do her best to satisfy the crowd. She chose a two-piece metallic blue skirt and top that would reveal her stomach and accentuate her chest and hips. The skirt was quite short and went quite nicely with the high black boots that she chose. Though she knew she wouldn't need it...she had tucked the tiny vibroblade into her boot, just in case.   
  
Lilly did her makeup again but this time she did her whole face. Her eyes were accentuated with a spectrum of silvers and blues, and ornate stars and moons were painted on her face and wrists. Lilly had painted her lips a metallic pink and added some color to her cheeks.   
  
Fett caught the public transportation terminal to the Comet Trail where he was determined to get a lead on the Draconian illegal pharmaceutical dealings. He arrived at the club about a half an hour before the meeting was supposed to take place. He didn't intend on capturing the Draconian representative, which would only make things more complicated and messier than they needed to be. His objective was to eavesdrop on the conversation and find out when the shipment was to be taken possession of, so he could get aboard the vessel and deal with the leaders of the operation.   
  
It would be fairly easy to pose as a medical technician on the targeted ship a day or two before the hijacking. It was beginning to look like Dr. Barret may be quite useful after all. He was quite certain that she would be eager to help...since she did owe him a favor. Once he found out when and where the next ship was to be overtaken...he could track down Corrina and recruit her help.  
  
Fett had carefully disguised himself before leaving his ship and setting out for the club he was to go to. He had removed some of his armor and found a very concealing black cloak. Unfortunately he would need to wear his helmet to be able to pick up low and far away audio conversation and his 360 degree vision would no doubt come in handy. The cloak was a thin enough fabric that he could still see quite well through it. Hopefully he would be mistaken for a Jedi or a sith and be left alone, but if that wasn't the case, he still possessed enough weapons to prove a deadly mistake for anyone who got too curious. The only thing that concerned him as he entered the Comet trail, was that he had to be very careful to not let the visor show...he knew too well that a mere glimpse of his helmet was enough to tell the most evasive creature that he was Boba Fett the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.  
  
The Comet trail boomed with activity. It was excessively crowded and the music was fairly loud. Corrina felt a surge of sympathy for the bartenders, who despite their efforts, could not get the drinks out fast enough. She was on the second level tonight on the platform opposite the bar on a balcony overlooking the first level. She was doing exceptionally well tonight. She could not tell how much she had made so far but it seemed a great deal more than the previous night. She was fortunate enough to be assigned to this small platform, where she was the only dancer.   
  
There was another girl on a nearby hovering platform but she was not as nearly a good of a dancer. Corrina was getting tips from mostly young males, alien and humanoid, but a good number of elders seemed to appreciate her dancing as well. A few young girls who had had too much to drink would occasionally try to join her on her stage and give her small tips for being a good sport...and tell her she was a great dancer. One was asking her for pointers but the girl was too intoxicated to get them right.   
  
Fett had a fairly easy time picking out who the draconian representative. There were not too many serious types at this place for business. Fett guessed that the place would be a great deal quieter on working days making the place more appropriate for conducting business. The loudness of the music did give those meeting to discuss confidential matters the advantage of others not being able to hear their conversations. Fett had a difficult time focusing on one conversation even with all his equipment. The music caused a static that was difficult to filter.   
  
Luckily Fett knew enough about the Draconians to pick out the representative because he was dressed only in shades of red...the signature color of Draconian authority. It was a simple enough gesture, no doubt the shipment manager would not exactly know who to expect...it wouldn't surprise him if all the Draconians told him were to look for someone in red. The Draconians on the other hand would have an abundance of information on the shipment manager...right down to his favorite drink.   
  
Fett stealthily followed the man at a distance as he made his way up to the second level. Fett waited in a dark corner to see where the man was heading. The man in red stopped at a small table near the bar, joining a human male of about 30 years. The young man blended in quite well, nothing descript about him at all. It was going to be difficult to get close enough. There was a tight crowd between Fett and the men due to the bar and the surrounding platforms of dancing girls. There was an empty seat for one person in the shadows right next to the nearest platform...If he could make it there without drawing attention to himself he should be able to get a good enough transmission of their conversation.  
  
Fett lowered his head and started walking. He had to push past many people in order to get through the crowd. He was just about there....SLAM...Someone had walked right into him. "Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't see you there..." The woman looked startled but quickly asked..."Are you OK?" Fett knew that he had heard THAT voice before. As he raised his head he heard her gasp in surprise. Fett was equally surprised. This was the last place he expected to find Dr. Barrett...and she looked very different.   
  
He could not help looking her up and down. He had always admired the female form... but he usually didn't give it much thought. Still, in the moment he took her appearance in he knew she was an exceptional example. Then the image of her standing in the cell of his ship in her underclothes popped into his minds eye... he regained his composure quickly. He was not going to botch this by being distracted by a woman.   
  
Her face grew red with embarrassment and her eyes widened in surprise, "Fett? What are YOU doing here?" For some reason it embarrassed Corrina for Fett to see her like this. Fett quickly pulled the hood down low covering the visor, "Business." Corrina shrugged, "Well, that's not surprising...I didn't think you would be here to dance or listen to the music..." Fett caught her wrist and pulled her close to him so he could keep his voice low. "Well, Miss Barrett I didn't expect to find you here..." She quickly explained, "Well, it's just for a few days until I find a suitable job."   
  
Fett sounded irritated, "This is no place for someone of your qualifications, you could find yourself in a lot of trouble here...I suggest that when I leave tonight that you leave with me...There is something that you must help me do...it seems you may be useful to me after all." Corrina raised an eyebrow, "Well, this should be interesting...Sure count me in, after all you've got me this far...what is it you want me to do?"   
  
Fett was staring at a table a few yards away, "Nothing just yet, just stay out of trouble until I come back for you...stay close by." "Ok I'll be dancing on that platform...Just come by when you want to leave." Fett nodded and made his way to the table.   
  
A quick glance around told him that no one seemed to be interested in him. The Draconian was only about 15 feet away, and it appeared that he and his guest were already deep into conversation. Fett used his audio sensors to zoom in on their conversation and his 360 vision to keep an eye on them, at the same time he could be looking ahead to the platform in front of him. Corrina shortly returned from the bar with her water. She climbed up the platform and resumed her dancing.   
  
Despite his curiosity Fett focused on the conversation. At first not much, brief small talk, the draconian ordered the man a drink as well as one for himself. It was apparent that neither one really wanted to be there. It wasn't long before Fett got the crucial information he needed. A big shipment would arrive in 9 days at large mobile facility orbiting Caldonna. The Draconians would wait for the shipment just outside the orbit path and hijack the ship before it reached the medical facility.   
  
It was well known that Caldonna was lacking in law enforcement. The Draconians could then drop a false shipment to the medical ship and make an easy getaway. It was usually at earliest several days before the shipment would actually be used...so a good decoy would do the trick. Fett had to admit it wasn't a bad attempt...since so far there hadn't been any raids near Caldonna...this would also be the first time a false shipment would be dropped. However, there was one thing these Draconians hadn't planned on...that he would be waiting for them when they drop the shipment. He and Corrina could already be on board posed as medical technicians, and when Draconians dock he would be ready. Fett had all he needed. He recorded the conversation to store in his ship's files.   
  
Fett sat recording the rest of the conversation, even though nothing of particular interest was said. The two men discussed payment and the Draconian gave the man half of the promised amount up front the rest would be transferred to an anonymous account soon after the ship was successfully acquired. Then the men stood and nodded to each other and went their separate ways, the meeting was over and Fett had gotten the vital information with no difficulty.   
  
He turned his attention back to the platform where Corrina was still dancing. A group of assorted male aliens had gathered around her and were offering her credits as they attempted to grope her. Luckily due to the height of the platform they weren't very successful. Fett quickly got up and headed to the platform. He was ready to leave and wanted to get Corrina safely out with him before any trouble started. He noticed a bouncer at the far end of the room that was trying to get to Corrina to get rid of the ruffians but he seemed to be having trouble getting through the dense crowd. Fett knew he would easily get to her first.   
  
Hardly a moment later he had pushed his way through the crowd of aliens and held out his hand to Corrina to help her down. One of the aliens, obviously angered by the intruder's presence grabbed Fett and lifted him off the ground as if he weighed nothing. The alien growled something in his primitive language and pushed Fett backward into the other aliens who grabbed him and held him still as the ringleader slashed him in the side with a sharp claw. Fett was not amused. He had wanted to keep a low profile, but it looked as if he'd have to start using a weapon or two.   
  
Just as one of the aliens started to pull back Fett's hood, something surprised him. Without warning Corrina had pulled a small vibroblade from her boot and had grabbed the ringleader by his hair, pulling back his head and pressing the vibroblade to his throat. In a serious tone she said, "Let him go and back away, or your friend here will soon be bleeding to death." The aliens quickly decided that it wasn't worth it to hang around so they released Fett and took off.   
  
Fett grabbed the ringleader, as Corrina released him. He pulled back his hood enough for the alien to see his visor and said in a raspy tone, "It seems you had no idea who you were dealing with." The aliens face went pale at the realization and a look of pure terror overcame his face as he urinated. Fett released the man in digust, who stumbled and bolted out of sight.   
  
Fett noticed the bouncer was approaching. The man yelled to Corrina, "You all right?" She nodded and said, "Fine...but I think I'll take the rest of the night off." The man smiled and gave her a nod and a wink as Fett helped her get down.  
  
Corrina noticed the blood starting to soak through Fett's shirt, "Shit, you're bleeding. Are you hurt bad?" Fett started pulling her the way he had came, "It's just a scratch...Let's go." Corrina grabbed his hand and pulled him back, "Wait. I know an easier way out the back...follow me."   
  
Corrina led Fett toward the back of the club to a heavy metal door, she punched a three-character code and the door opened into a short hallway, which lead to a dark narrow stairway. "This is the employee exit, it's quicker than fighting through the crowd and keeps the employees from being harassed by the patrons as they leave." Fett said nothing but followed trying to ignore that fact that she was on his arm. He wasn't sure but it seemed as if she was trying to be helpful...perhaps she thought he was worse hurt than he actually was.   
  
Fett wasn't even sure how deep the gash on his side was...he was used to physical pain, and this was minor. As they exited the club the chilly air whipped against them. Corrina had forgotten how chilly the evenings could get here, and the short skirt provided no warmth. She ignored the bumps rising on her skin and concentrated on getting Fett back to his ship. Corrina looked over at him and said, "Which way to your ship?" Fett pointed in the general direction. Corrina shook her head and chuckled, "You really have a way with people." Fett flatly replied, "So do you, Dr. Barrett." Soon they were away from the club and there were no passers by on the street. 


	6. Inflammation

Disclaimer: I do not own Boba Fett (though I'd like to have my own personal bounty hunter) or any other Star Wars characters mentioned in this story. Corrina however, is mine.  
  
Authors note: Thanks to those of you who have taken the time to write a review. Your comments & suggestions are much appreciated.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Inflammation  
  
As they walked to the Slave IV, Fett noticed that Corrina was shivering from the cold and silently offered her his cloak, which she eagerly accepted. It seemed like and endless trek but soon they were hurrying up the ramp to Fett's Slave IV. Corrina insisted that she should take a look at the wound before they left but Fett refused, "Until we are on our way to Caldonna, that is of little priority." Fett was quickly at the controls and Corrina strapped herself in for the jump to light speed.   
  
Fett eased the ship into the air without the slightest bit of effort. Corrina watched him enter their coordinates and adjust the controls, it was obvious that he was an excellent pilot and it seemed as if the ship was not a separate object but an extension of himself. The jump to hyperspace was smooth and controlled.   
  
After a few moments Corrina unstrapped herself and went to the cargo area to look for medical supplies. She found the medical supply cabinet easily due to the intergalactic symbol embossed on the metal door. She grabbed some bandages, the wash solution and the antibiotic balm. She had no idea how deep or big the laceration was so she also grabbed the tissue adhesive designed for surface wounds.   
  
She entered the cockpit and inquired, "So...are you going to let me do my job and look at your injury or would you rather waste away from a bacterial infection." The dark visor turned toward her and he gruffly replied, "We are on our way to Caldonna, so do what you must."   
  
He noticed how out of place she looked wearing her dance outfit with her arms full of medical supplies. He also noticed that despite his attempts to deny it, he was quite attracted to her. She gracefully walked over to his chair where he was still seated and quietly stated, "I'll need you to remove your chest armor and your tunic."   
  
Fett said nothing, but complied, trying not to look at her. He unclasped the locks on the chest plate and removed it. Then he stood and unzipped the front of his shirt and peeled it off shrugging it off his shoulders. It was odd to see him shirtless with the helmet still on, but Corrina knew by now that the helmet was a part of himself and he was more comfortable with it on.   
  
Once again she was reminded how strong he was. His torso was lean and muscular despite the fact that he was much older than her. Even without his protective armor he was still a lethal weapon, with strength and prowess to match his cunning, and although she didn't understand why, the thought excited her. Even though she knew Fett was dangerous, she felt a rush being in his presence and more and more she was starting to realize that perhaps her feelings ran deeper than she wanted them to.   
  
Corrina suddenly noticed that she had been staring at him for a moment too long and cast her eyes aside saying, "You don't have to stand, I can do this while you sit." Fett said nothing but sat in his chair. He swiftly removed his gloves and typed on the data pad in front of him intent on ignoring her. Corrina placed the medical supplies on the other chair, where she could easily reach them.   
  
Before starting she cleansed her own hands with the antiseptic wash. She crouched down to have a closer look at the gash. It was somewhat deep but still just a flesh wound, a diagonal laceration about four inches long. The wound already showed signs of inflammation and as minor as Fett thought it was, Corrina did not want to risk an infection, since she knew there were many alien microbial infections that could be fatal if gone untreated.   
  
There was no telling what kind of bacteria the alien may have introduced into the wound, so applying a strong combination antimicrobial ointment would be the safest bet. Corrina selected one of the sterile bandages to serve as a cloth and soaked it with the wash solution. Corrina knew that the antiseptic wash solution was bound to sting on a wound such as this. "Sorry, but this may sting some." She announced. Fett said nothing.   
  
Corrina quickly but thoroughly washed the wound and the area surrounding it. The fizzing of the solution meant that it was killing the germs but this also meant that it had to hurt. Fett jerked in his chair for a moment as if the sting had surprised him. Corrina put her free hand on his side as if to reassure him, and fanned cool air over the area.   
  
Fett pretended not to notice but he was perplexed by her behavior, but then he felt the burning sting change to a refreshing tingly cold. He actually looked down at her for a moment. He noticed her soft clean hair and the way it glistened and fell gently around her shoulders, as if beckoning to be touched. Then he noticed that because he was sitting higher than her, and she was slightly bent forward, absorbed in her work, he could see slightly down the front of her low cut tunic. He noticed how fair her pink skin was and how it seemed so smooth and soft, and from this view he had never seen a better indication of perfect breasts.   
  
He quickly turned his attention back to the screen realizing that looking at her in such a way was dangerous, he was already far too physically attracted to this woman. Corrina seemed to be oblivious to his scrutiny.   
  
She had finished the wash and had opened the container of the antibiotic ointment. She started to generously apply it to the wound. She was gentle, since she did not want to hurt him again. For a moment she looked up catching a glimpse of his tight muscular abdomen. It was strange but she felt a sense of control, she somehow knew that this bounty hunter wouldn't let just anyone tend to his wounds like this.   
  
Once she had covered the gash she started to massage the ointment into the surrounding area to prevent any infection from spreading. Fett was desperately trying to ignore the fact that she was touching his skin, but he had never experienced anything like this. This was the first time he had ever felt a woman's touch on his bare flesh in such a way. It was almost as if she were enjoying this.   
  
He was failing miserably at convincing himself that this was nothing extraordinary, her touch was nearly making him dizzy and the sense of euphoria was starting to unnerve him. He grew tense as he realized he was doing a piss poor job of ignoring the woman. How could he expect himself to remain undistracted when this woman was clearly the epitome of distracting, in her present attire and the way she was touvhing him.  
  
Corrina knew she had long since killed the chance of infection but, she was curious to see what she could get away with.   
  
Touching him in such a way was almost like petting a dangerous wild animal...quite thrilling if you don't get bit. The fact that he was so unpredictable, that his attitude could turn volatile at any moment only seemed to excite her more. The experience was like feeding a fire, and as she carelessly let her mind wander, she wondered what it would be like to be kissed by him or more intriguing still, be dragged into his bed. As she dwelled in these reckless thoughts, she starting to feel the unmistakable pangs of desire. She realized that she was being ridiculous and mentally cursed herself.  
  
Just as she was about the stop, apply the bandage and walk away, she noticed the tiny bumps appearing on his skin, and that his breathing rate had become somewhat erratic. Such details would seem to go unnoticed, but it was her profession to notice these things.   
  
It was then obvious to her. He was enjoying it. This confirmation made her bolder than she normally would have been, and she decided to push the limit a bit further.   
  
Suddenly Fett felt her hand stop smoothing the balm over his skin and he was relieved. It really bothered him that he could be so affected by her touch. Corrina decided that the wound really didn't require the tissue adhesive, a simple bandage would work. She wiped the ointment off her hands and chose a bandage to cover the wound and efficiently applied it with the med-tape.   
  
As Corrina stood she noticed the tense knotted muscles in his shoulders and the faded red animal skull tattoo on his back. She immediately desired to touch him there. Well this was it...she knew full well that testing his limits was a dangerous idea but she was just so damn curious. Very naturally and without hesitation she started to massage his tense shoulders.   
  
Fett who had managed not to pay too much attention to the bandaging, suddenly felt her soft hands on his shoulders, and it was if his breath were stolen from him. He froze. He could not think nor act, what was happening was so alien to him, he couldn't respond, so he sat there, silent and motionless.   
  
Corrina could sense his confusion and she kindly said in not more than a whisper, "You're tense, did I hurt you?" Fett tried to answer but he could not make a sound, it was if the wind had been knocked from him. He simply shook his head slightly. She continued to massage his shoulders and neck, empowered by her own boldness.   
  
Fett closed his eyes and was thankful that he was wearing his helmet. The sense of euphoria had returned only a hundred fold what it had been. The pleasure of what he was feeling was almost enough to drive him mad. The feeling of her hands felt so incredible on his tense flesh. He gave into the sensation for one weak moment, and that was all it took for years of pent up unreleased desire to overwhelm him. He now felt what he had been dreading, he wanted her, and as if that wasn't bad enough, he wanted her to want him back.   
  
Corrina ran her fingers down his back, noting the way his flesh responded. She was pretty certain that he was enjoying this but with the helmet on it was impossible to know for certain. At that moment she wanted nothing more than for him to pull off his helmet and kiss her. She was so tempted to place a kiss on his shoulder or neck but she felt that would be going too far, at least for right now. That would be a very foolish thing for her to do, so for now she would stick to what she could get away with. She asked in a breathless low voice, "Fett, Do you want me to stop?"   
  
Fett was in agony, he couldn't take any more of this torment. He wanted to turn and grab her. He wanted to throw her right on control panel and ravage her right here, but he knew he could not. He simply would not. Her kindness toward him had splintered his view of the universe. It was so much easier to just loathe everyone. He swallowed and tried to gain some composure. Suddenly he was on his feet and he whipped around to find himself staring out of his visor into her icy blue eyes. Her desire was unmistakable.   
  
He helplessly brought up his right hand to her face and ran his thumb over her soft lips. He could feel that she was trembling and her eyes seemed to be pleading with him. This was more than he was prepared to handle, he turned from her, grabbing his shirt from the other chair and strode away into the cargo hold. 


	7. Close Proximity

Chapter 7: Close Proximity  
  
Corrina exhaled deeply and flopped into the co-pilot chair. Her mind was a reeling torrent of emotions. She suppressed the urge to go after him, she could tell that her kindness was new to him and that whatever he was feeling was tearing him apart, but she could not help that she wanted to make him feel better. She could no longer deny it, she cared for this dangerous man, who had spent his whole life hunting and killing and striking fear into the hearts of all that glimpsed him. How did she ever get herself involved in this? She had to stop and pull herself together...She would help Fett with this bounty, she owed him that much but then she would have to leave and let him go...he was far too dangerous to ever hope to attain.   
  
Fett stumbled into the cargo hold, making sure to shut the door behind him. He cursed in his native language, and tore off the helmet enraged. He tossed the helmet onto a stack of boxes and turned on the cold water at the sink station located in the fresher room. He filled his hands with cold water as he was muttering and cursing himself for breaking one of the most important rules. "Never allow yourself to become distracted." He was so angry with himself, for being so weak. How could he even believe that a woman like her would ever possibly want a creature like him. He resolved to be more disciplined. Damn it how could he, the most notorious hunter in the universe, the most calculated of them all, have lost control...over a woman? Fett looked at his reflection in the mirror and drove his fist through the glass. He was not going to lose this late in the game...He would collect the bounty and then he could retire with piece of mind, and write off the rest of the universe.   
  
Corrina heard the smashing of glass. She didn't have to guess what happened. Fett had deliberately broken something, because he had lost his self-control and he was punishing himself. Corrina felt terrible, she should not have tested him like that. She would make it right, once she gave him a chance to cool off. Fett went back into the cargo hold and put his helmet back on and pulled on his gloves concealing the small cuts on his knuckles. He sat back there for what seemed like a long time, collecting his thoughts.   
  
Suddenly Fett heard the buzzing of the intercom. He hit the button and Corrina's voice filled the hold. "Fett, I...I'm sorry, what I did was out of line and unprofessional. I'd like to help you get back to business, and I'm prepared to do what ever is necessary to assist you in collecting the bounty." Fett's voice was harsh and raspy, as if he were exhausted, "Forget it. I'll brief you shortly on our mission...I won't lie to you... it will be very dangerous, so I'll need you to keep a clear head, and be ready to follow my lead, Can you do that Doctor Barrett?" "Affirmative."   
  
A few moments later Fett stiffly strode into the cockpit. Corrina rose out of her chair, standing before him. He resolved not to look her in the eyes, but quickly realized that looking at her exposed mid-drift was no better. Her short skirt revealed her long muscular legs, and her cutaway top exposed her tight abdomen. Defeated Fett turned his head away and sat in his chair determined to not look at her again. Corrina sensed his discomfort and stated, I'm going see if I can find a utility suit, I don't think these clothes are exactly appropriate for our next move." He nodded, but only said "look in the cargo hold." Shortly she returned wearing a gray coverall. She discarded her balled up dance outfit in the corner and said, "ok, brief away..."   
  
Fett hit a few controls that caused an image of the medical supply ship to appear on the screen. He started to explain, "This medical supply ship is headed for a mobile medical facility orbiting Caldonna. I know that before it reaches its destination, it will be hijacked by a band of Draconians that intend to make a false drop shipment. I believe they'll plan to make a getaway with all the drugs that are presently onboard. I intend to get us on that ship before the Draconians arrive. I will capture their leaders and turn them over to my Bothan contact and collect the bounty. I plan to return the drugs to the medical facility that they were bound for." Corrina nodded as she followed, "and you need me, so that we can pass as medical technicians who belong there?"   
  
Fett nodded, "Precisely, we need to blend in. The Draconians must believe that everything is going according to their plan." Corrina thought for a moment, "How do we get onboard? And how do you know when and where the Draconians will arrive?" " I'm already tracking the Draconian strike vessel, fortunately my ship has one of the best cloaking devices around, so there's no way they can detect us...I believe the Draconians are heading for a small refueling station just outside the Caldonna system. No doubt that large medical supply ship will be in need of fuel by now, I've followed it's course and it's due for a stop, and that refueling station is the only one in the immediate area."   
  
Corrina nodded, "Ok, so they are planning to take over when the ship docks to refuel, but that doesn't explain how we are going to get on board before that." Fett stood up, "Follow me...I'll show you." Corrina got up and followed him down to the lowest level of the ship.   
  
He opened a steel door and said, "This is an emergency escape vehicle I aquired some time ago from another ship, a transport belonging to the republic. I've made some modifications of course." The small cockpit was capable of holding one passenger. "It's simple we just let this EEV float toward their ship, they have to pick it up, it's standard procedure."   
  
Corrina cross her arms and raised her brow noticing there was only room for one person, "Yeah, but it only holds one passenger...how will we fit." Fett said nothing but pushed a button on his wristlet and a small side panel opened on the ventral side of the vehicle, exposing a small steel encased compartment, able two hold two or three humans if they were positioned on their backs. Fett explained, "This compartment will keep us from being detected by scanning equipment, and the openings are undetectable to the eye...And just as an insurance policy we'll put this in the cockpit."   
  
He held out a large sack. She rolled her eyes, "Do I even want to know what's in there?" Fett dumped the contents of the sack revealing a small weather-beaten skeleton. Corrina smiled, "Nice...were you just saving that for a rainy day?" Fett started to arrange the skeleton on the seat, "I didn't kill him, just merely tucked him away... I have no idea who it is, just came with the vehicle." Corrina nodded, "OK, when do we go?"  
  
About 12 hours before the supply ship is docked at the refueling station, the EEV was spotted and was brought onboard. Corrina and Fett lay silent in the bowels of the vehicle while medical droids removed the carcass and scanned the ship. A few hours after it was brought onboard it was stowed in a dark storage bay. When he could no longer hear any activity Fett released the panel and helped Corrina out.   
  
She whispered, "First, we need to find some uniforms...you should leave your armor and your helmet here. Once they had locked Fett's armor back into the hidden compartment they snuck out of the cargo bay. Luckily, Corrina spotted a dressing room almost immediately, and the lights appeared to be out, indicating that it was empty. Her and Fett hurried inside. Fett discovered some lockers that contained some medical personnel uniforms, and fortunately one of them wasn't locked.   
  
As they were rummaging through the uniforms, Fett heard footsteps approaching and his movement monitor on his wrist indicated that someone was entering. Without a moment of hesitation he shoved Corrina in the locker and got in with her quietly closing the door, just as someone entered the room.   
  
There was barely enough room in the locker for the two of them. They were stuck facing each other with their bodies tightly pressed together. Fett could feel the rapid rise and fall of Corrina's chest against his own. The tiny slits in the locker let in just enough light so that he could see one of Corrina's blue eyes. She was silent as stone with her eyes fixed on him for his next command, but he remained silent and watched through the slit. The technician had come in and turned the light on.   
  
The short human male, went to the far end of the room and entered the fresher room. Corrina whispered, "should we go?" Fett's patience was stoic, "No, we wait for him to leave...we have plenty of time still before the Draconians arrive. We wait and stay quiet." As he whispered this in her ear he realized that he could smell the sweet scent of her hair. He noticed that her face was only two inches from his own. At the same time he also realized that he could feel her whole body pressed against him and her trembling hands were clutching his waist.   
  
He wondered if she was trembling because she feared discovery, or if it was because being this close to him might make her nervous. He was trying not to think of how her body was touching his, or what if anything was she wearing under that coverall. Again he remembered the image of her in her delicate underclothes, and how her hands had felt on his bare shoulders.   
  
He tried to keep his mind empty, but he remembered how he felt then and how he had wanted her, and all of a sudden he wanted her all over again. He remembered how her lips felt under his thumb and for an instant he wondered what it would be like to taste those lips.   
  
Corrina was staring out of the small slit of the locker. She was aware of Fett's body heat, and she was holding onto his waist, slightly to feel protected and slightly because there was nowhere else to put her hands. She was trying not to think of how she could feel every muscle in Fett's body pressed intimately against her.   
  
He was so near, it would be so easy and natural to kiss him especially without his helmet on, but she held herself back. She felt the tiny bumps rising on her skin as she thought of kissing him, here in the dark. She hoped that he couldn't sense her desire but then she realized something. She felt something hard pressed against her abdomen. He was aroused. There was no mistaking it. This realization sent a shockwave through her. She felt her insides grow warm.   
  
Fett was horrified at what he was feeling and more horrified that there was no way of disguising his attraction from her when they were stuck pressed against each other in a damn locker. Well she certainly knew now, and there was nothing he could do about it. They were both trapped.   
  
Corrina shifted uneasily to shift some weight off her left leg, which was falling asleep, and as she did so she inadvertently pressed herself harder against Fett. The pleasure of it shocked her and she heard his breath catch in his throat. She felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. She wanted him, and now it was obvious he wanted her. As she pondered their situation, she realized that she may never have this chance again.   
  
Fett was losing his self-control fast, and for now he almost didn't care. Being stuck in the locker was almost like not being part of the real universe, if only for a short while. Suddenly he felt Corrina's arms tighten around his waist and then he felt her mouth on his. Her kiss was tentative and innocent at first. She chastely pressed her lips upon his. Then she parted her lips slightly and slowly traced his lips with the tip of her tongue, silently pleading entrance.   
  
He was so taken aback he was paralyzed at first contact, but then he felt himself responding, although every fiber of his mind warned against it. His mouth fell open and her tongue gently slid past his lips. The sensation was absolutely shocking and it shook both the hunter and the doctor. Her kiss suddenly turned more urgent and demanding and Fett shivered as a wave of new sensations tore through him.   
  
Helpless, Fett ground his mouth into hers. His hands blindly found her hips and she responded with such passion he thought his mind might explode. As she feverishly returned his kiss she couldn't believe that she was actually getting away with this. The idea that he actually wanted her hit her hard and she was dizzy from the impact and her knees went weak.   
  
Fett heard her murmur his name into his mouth. He was frightened at how good this felt and was even more frightened at how desperate he was to let it continue. He had lost. He, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy was weak, because of a woman. He was totally helpless to the feelings she was invoking in him. Suddenly Fett pushed against her so that her back was pressed firmly against the wall of the locker and the front of her body was pressed intimately against him. He reached down with one hand and caught her thigh in his grasp and raised her knee so that it was level with his hip. He pressed his lower body into her and nearly came undone at the pleasurable sensation. He heard her moan softly into his mouth. He was fairly certain at that moment that if she did not relent he would not be able to control himself and he could not even entertain the consequences. Corrina felt raw desire slice through her and the intensity of it frightened her. With every thread of self control that she still possessed she tore her mouth away from his. What was she doing? She was supposed to be helping him on his mission to obtain a dangerous bounty, not trying to seduce him in a locker.  
  
As she released his mouth he rasped, "We can't..." She breathlessly nodded as he let go of her, "I know..." She then silenced herself as she noticed that the technician was leaving. "We're clear, he's gone." She stated regaining a fraction of her composure. Fett opened the locker and let her out first as he gruffly grabbed a uniform and started tugging it on, "Lets be quick about this." 


End file.
